Life's Surprises
by afitwilight
Summary: Takes place after Revenge. Warrick's past comes back to haunt him. Grissom and Catherine go out. And Sara has a baby? Read to find out. N/S and G/C romance


The sun was slowly beginning to set in Vegas. Of course Nick couldn't see if from where he was laying. He was beginning to wake up. He felt pressure on his right arm. Slowly he opened his eyes. He would have rubbed them but his right arm was trapped by the person sleeping beside him. He glanced down and smiled to himself. Sara was curled up next to him, with her head on his arm. He didn't want to wake her. She and Warrick both had a rough night. They had been kidnapped by Eckley and barely escaped with their lives. Nick didn't want to think about what would have happened if they didn't arrive on time. Instead he turned his thoughts back to her. He gently moved the stray strands of hair off her forehead with his left hand. The bandage on her face had fallen off sometime during their sleep and the dried blood had claimed the few stray away hairs. As carefully as he could, he got up. He had to go into work that night and he knew that he needed to go home and get ready. He hadn't planned on falling asleep on the couch with Sara. So he didn't have any clothes to change into. He got up and began to search around her apartment for a piece of paper and a pen. He went into her kitchen and began looking through the drawers near the counter. He didn't even hear Sara approach him.  
"What are you looking for?" She asked in a halfway asleep tone.  
Nick looked over at her. She looked very exhausted and he wasn't even sure how she was able to stand there without falling over. "I was looking a piece of paper, but I don't need it now."  
Sara nodded her head. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. She reached inside and got a gallon of water out. She then grabbed a glass off a shelf. Of course being half asleep did nothing for her aim. When she went to pour the water in the glass, she missed the glass and some of the water went spilling onto the floor. "Great."  
Nick walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sara, go to bed. I'll bring you a glass of water."  
She looked at him and smiled. She then set the water carton down and gave Nick a hug. She held him for a while. Nick held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She then pulled away from him and turned toward her sink to get a dishrag. Right as she was reaching to get it, Nick grabbed her arm. "I'll get it. Besides I think I told you to go to bed."  
Sara's only response was a sleepy grin. Nick walked her to her room and helped her get into bed. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."  
Sara immediately drifted back to sleep. Giving her one last glance, Nick turned and quietly left the room. He walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the split water on the floor. He put the rag back in the sink and went into the living room. He checked to make sure he had everything. He then walked out of her apartment making sure the door was securely locked. It was. The sun had finally set and the moon was out. Nick got in his truck and headed to his own home. He knew that work was going to be dull tonight because neither Sara nor Warrick would be working. Oh well he thought, I still have Greg to keep me entertained.  
  
Nick arrived to work barely on time. The traffic at night usually wasn't bad, but tonight there had been a wreck on the interstate causing there to be only one lane of traffic. He walked in the break room; half expecting to see Warrick sitting in there, but of course his friend was at home resting. Catherine was in there sitting down at the table drinking some coffee. Nick gave her a smile. "Hey Catherine. How's it going?"  
Catherine looked up from her coffee cup and gave the Texan a smile. "Better. How are you?"  
Nick walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a cup. "Good. I'm assuming Lindsey is feeling better too." He replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Yes, thank goodness. I'm telling you I can't handle it when she gets sick." Catherine then turned her focus of attention. "How's Sara?"  
Nick sat down at the table, sitting directly across from her. "She's doing better. She was asleep when I left. Have you talked to Warrick?"   
Catherine took a drink from her cup. "Yeah, I called him earlier. He's doing okay. He sounded tired."  
"I bet he is. I just hope he isn't trying to cook for anything. If he's as exhausted as Sara was, he might burn the house down."  
Catherine laughed and then noticed that Grissom was standing in the doorway. "Hey Gris." She gave Grissom a smile.  
Grissom walked on in and took in the two sitting down. "What's going on?"  
Catherine glanced over at the coffee pot and then back to Grissom. "We're having our 'ritualistic coffee'"  
Grissom smiled remembering those exact words he told Brass just the night before. "Well, come on. Let's get started. It's only the three of us and we've got a long night ahead of us." Catherine and Nick got up and threw away the cups. They then followed Grissom out of the room.  
  
Trees slapped him in the face but he kept running. He could feel sweat pour down his face and onto his chest. His breathing was labored and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. Warrick quickly turned around to see how close his attacker was. The figure wasn't far and he was gaining on him. Warrick ran faster and before he knew it, he tripped on an uprooted branch. He fell face first on the hard ground. Rocks and pines penetrated his flesh. Blood soon began to seep through his open hands. Not good, he thought, I have to get out of here. His attacker approached him and stared at him. "You're friends aren't here to help you this time Warrick." Warrick looked up and stared into Eckley's cold eyes. Eckley pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "Time to join your friend Sara."  
Warrick shook his head. Did he just say Sara? "No, Sara's not dead. You didn't kill her." Disbelief filled his features.  
Eckley just laughed. "Time to die Warrick." He then pulled back the trigger. A loud bang filled the air.  
Warrick jumped up from his bed. Sweat was rolling down his entire body. He tried to calm down. "It was just a dream." He said out loud. The sound of his own voice slowly reassured him that he was in fact alive and that Eckley hadn't won. "That's it. I'm not sleeping anymore tonight." He got out of his bed and walked in the kitchen. He made himself a glass of water and proceeded into the living room. He sat down and flicked on the television. He glanced at the phone beside the couch and debated on whether he should call Sara. He knew she was okay, but still he wanted to make sure. Deciding that he would feel a lot better if he could hear her voice, he picked up the phone and dialed her number. She answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"  
Warrick couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey Sara, it's Warrick."  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm okay." He said knowing that he was lying. "How about you?"  
"I'm good."  
Another lie. Man we've gotten good at this he thought. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I was up. I couldn't sleep. Besides I was thinking about going into work."  
This got his attention. The doctor had both told him and Sara to stay out of work tonight because of their injuries. "Really? I mean no one would probably be there. I'm sure they are working a case."  
"I know, but I." She didn't finish. She didn't have to. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Warrick didn't want to be alone either. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead he answered. "You want some company at the lab. We could go party with Greg."  
He knew she was grinning on the other line. "Sure, um give me thirty or so minutes and I will come get you."  
"Okay, see you soon Sara. Bye." He hung up the phone and went back to his room. He went to his closet and began searching for some clean clothes to wear. He found them and headed toward his bathroom. He put the bad dream behind him hoping that he wouldn't have another one anytime soon.  
  
Sara got in her car and began the drive to Warrick's. The traffic was almost non- existent this late at night. She was glad she worked the night shift. Rush hour traffic wasn't exactly her idea of fun. She arrived at Warrick's and pulled up his driveway. She got out of the car and stood for a minute. It wasn't as cold as it had been last night. She glanced up at the moon and stars. They were really shinning brightly and the sky was very clear. She turned her attention back on the apartment ahead of her. She walked up to the door and knocked.   
Warrick was inside getting some things together to take with him. He was about to go to the kitchen when he heard the knock at the door. He walked over and opened it. Smiling, he greeted Sara. "Hey Sara, come on in." He shifted over so she could walk past him. Once inside, he then shut the door. Sara glanced around his apartment. She hadn't really been in there much. Most of the time she had Nick with her. Warrick looked at her. "I'll be right back. I need to go get some things."  
Sara nodded and once he walked off, she began to really look around his living room. He had pictures sitting on a shelf beside the television. Curiosity got the better of her, so she walked over to look at them. There were five different pictures on the shelf. One was of Warrick and an older woman. Sara assumed that was his grandmother. She remembered him talking about her. Another picture was of a younger Warrick. She guessed it was his high school prom picture. The third was of the night shift. Sara remembered that day. Greg thought it would be cool if they would have a picture day. So they all agreed and every one of them dressed up nicely and got their pictures made together. They each got a copy. Sara picked it up. She had one of her own but she still couldn't help but look. In the center of the picture was Grissom. Since he was their boss they thought he should be in the center. He was wearing a very nice sweater and pants. He had a half smile. That was about as good as they were going to get. On the left side of him stood Warrick. Warrick had a nice blue shirt on with dockers. His smile was genuine. On the right side of Grissom stood Catherine. She was also smiling and she had a dress on. Catherine's hands were on Nick's shoulders. Nick was sitting in a chair in front of her. Nick's smile was enough to cheer anyone up. He looked really nice that night too. In the middle on a chair in front of Grissom sat Greg. He had actually put on a nice shirt. He told them that he should also sit in the middle since this was his idea. Sara had been placed in front of Warrick. She remembered that the guys teased her because she had actually worn a black shirt instead of her normal black jeans. She placed the picture back on the shelf and glanced over to a picture of a woman. She didn't recognize the woman at all. She thought maybe it was one of Warrick's family members. The woman was very pretty. She had long black hair and bright brown eyes. Warrick's voice got her attention. "I'm ready."  
Sara looked over at him and then back to the picture. "Who's this?"   
Warrick walked over and stood beside her. Pain crossed his face as he stared at it. Sara now felt bad. She didn't know that she was going to hurt his feelings by asking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I was just being nosey."  
He gave her a half smile. "It's okay. She was a friend of mine. We used to date a long time ago."  
"What happened?" Sara's concern was evident in her voice. Warrick couldn't handle it though. No one knew about the woman in the picture and he hadn't planned on telling anyone. So he did what he was now so accustomed to doing. He lied to his friend. "We broke up. She and I had different career goals. She wanted to be a doctor, and I wanted to be in forensics. So we parted ways."  
Sara knew there was more to that story but she didn't voice her opinion. She gave her friend a smile. "I'm sorry." She then decided to change the subject. "You wanna go see if the others can really function with out us?"  
Warrick smiled. "Yeah, let's go." They both walked out of the apartment and got into the car. They made their way back to work. Each was lost in their own thoughts.   
  
They arrived safely at the lab. As they walked past the break room, they quickly looked in to see if anyone was in there. The room was empty. Warrick and Sara decided they would go pay Greg a visit. They arrived at Greg's work area. Once again the young tech had loud rock music blaring in the room. Warrick grinned. "Well, at least Greg is functioning okay with out us."  
Sara laughed and pulled open the door. Greg was sitting down with his back turned to them. The music was unfamiliar to both of the CSIs. Of course, if they wanted to know all they had to do was ask. Greg's head bobbed up and down with the tune of the music. Warrick decided to let Greg know they were there. "Hey Greg, you're going to go deaf listening to that loud music."  
Greg turned around in his chair. His face went from shock, surprise, then to relief all in a matter of a few seconds. He quickly got up out of his chair. "Man, I'm glad you guys are okay." Before any of them could respond Greg grabbed Warrick and gave him a huge hug. He then let go of him and grabbed Sara for a hug. Warrick smiled. "Yeah, we're okay. Just bruises and scrapes."  
Greg gave him an odd look. "What are you two doing here anyway? Weren't you supposed to have the night off?"  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, we do have the night off but we came in to see if the lab could function with out us."  
Greg went and turned the music down and then sat back down in his chair. "Grissom, Catherine and Nick left earlier to process a scene. They should be back soon. I don't know if they will be as happy to see you two here as I am."  
Warrick agreed. "I know. I'm waiting to hear the lecture from Grissom." He then turned his attention to the radio. "Speaking of hearing, what is that music?"  
If the younger man got offended he didn't show it. "That my friend is Gravity Kills. The song is called Guilty. They're a really good band, you should check them out."  
"That's okay Greg. I'll take your word for it."  
Sara glanced over to Warrick. "I think I need some caffeine. I'm going back to the break room."   
"I'll go with you." Turning to Greg. "See ya later man."  
Greg told them both bye. As soon as they closed the door they could hear the music being turned back up.   
  
Nick just got in from processing and he was very thirsty. He walked into the break room and stopped dead in his tracks. There sat Warrick and Sara. The two were sitting watching tv and drinking sodas. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.  
Warrick and Sara both turned to look at him. Warrick smiled. "What's it look like? We're checking up on you."  
Nick grinned. "Yeah right. You two know you shouldn't be here right?"  
Sara got up from her seat and walked over to Nick. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You really don't mind that we're here do you?"  
Nick couldn't believe it. Of course he wanted them there. He just knew that they should both be at home recovering. "Actually." Before he could finish, Grissom and Catherine walked in. Grissom's face went from normal to shocked. He stared at Warrick and Sara. "What are you two doing here?"  
Warrick got up and walked over to stand beside Sara. He gave Grissom a smile. "Sara here didn't think the lab could function with out us. So we came to see."  
Grissom wasn't in the mood. It wasn't that he was having a bad day, it's just he couldn't stand it when his team pulled stuff like this. They all did it. Catherine did it when her ex-husband was being accused of rape. Nick hung around when they were going over the case with his friend Kristy. "Okay, party's over. Warrick, Sara, I want the two of you to go home now. Or I'll call the doctor and see if I can't have you both out for another week."  
He knew that comment would keep them from staying. Both of them liked their jobs to well to be out a week. Warrick nodded. "Fine, we're gone." He started walking to the door and glanced back at Sara. She looked like she was on the verge of saying something, but then didn't. She gave Nick's hand a quick squeeze and then joined Warrick. Nick quickly walked over to them. "Hey I'm gonna make sure they actually leave. I'll be back."  
Catherine wasn't stupid. She knew the only reason he was going out was to kiss Sara goodbye. Those two are getting very close she thought. She then focused on Grissom to see his reaction. If he knew the real reason he wasn't showing it. Instead Grissom waved his hand. "Go ahead, but I expect you to be back in here in three minutes."  
Nick told him thanks and walked out with Warrick and Sara. Once he was gone Grissom turned to Catherine. "I think those two are getting to close." Catherine smiled at him. "That's what I was thinking. What are you going to do about it?"  
Grissom turned around and started walking toward his office, with Catherine beside him. "What can I do? I mean they haven't even told me. I had to learn from you."  
"Maybe they're scared you will split them up."  
"That's not a bad idea. Personal relationships can get in the way. It can cause you to think different."  
"You're preaching to the choir here Gris. I know all about personal relationships remember."  
They reached his office and he sat down behind his desk. Catherine sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Grissom began to fill out his report for the case they had just done. "You want to know what's really bad. They are dragging Warrick with them."  
Catherine laughed. "I don't think dragging is the right word. I think Warrick is doing it all on his own. Besides he and Nick are practically best friends. Why not let them hang together?"  
Grissom sighed. He knew he was defeated. "I just want my team to be focused that's all."  
Catherine reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "They are Gil. This is the best team you've got. We're all dedicated. We just need an outlet and if that means those three are getting closer together to do it, then so be it. You could use an outlet as well. Besides crossword puzzles and roller coasters."  
Grissom noticed Catherine's hand still holding his. He could feel warmth coming through it and he didn't want to let go. So he didn't. In fact when she was about to pull away, he grabbed her hand again. "There's nothing wrong with my crossword puzzles or roller coasters. Maybe you should try them one time." Oh My Grissom thought, did I just ask her out. What if she says no? What if she didn't understand the meaning?  
Catherine couldn't believe her ears. Grissom just invited me out. Okay so maybe it's not a nice dinner but this is Grissom we're dealing with. "Is that an invitation?"   
Grissom swallowed hard. "Yes, I mean if you want it to be."  
Catherine smiled. "I would love to go with you."  
Grissom gave her the first genuine smile she's seen from him in a long time. "Okay, how about tomorrow night?"  
"Sounds good. I'll get a sitter for Lindsey."  
Grissom gave her hand one last squeeze and released. "I think I better get back to work."  
Catherine stood up. "Me too, plus it's been way more than three minutes. I better go make sure Nick is back in."  
Catherine gave him one last look and walked out. "I've got a date with Gil Grissom." She thought and a smile crept along her face.  
  
The night breeze gently flowed around Nick, Sara, and Warrick as they walked over to Sara's car. Nick was holding Sara's hand and laughing with Warrick. "I can't believe you told him that." Nick was saying. Warrick was also laughing. "Yeah, well it's true. We wanted to see if you guys could make it with out us." They arrived at Sara's car. "Hey you guys want to have breakfast in the morning?" Nick asked. Both Sara and Warrick shook their heads yes. "Sounds good. What time?" Warrick asked as he opened the door to Sara's car.   
"How about nine? Is that okay?"  
"Yep. Nine's good."  
Sara nodded her head in agreement. She was still on the passenger side with Nick and Warrick. "Nine's fine."  
Nick gave them both a grin. "Good, I'll see you both tomorrow."   
Warrick got in the car. "See ya in the morning man." With that he shut the door giving the other two a bit of privacy.  
Sara pulled Nick into a hug. "I'll see you in the morning." She pulled back and kissed him. When she pulled away, Nick grabbed her hand. "Love you Sara."  
"Love you too."  
Nick let go of her hand and watched her go to the driver's side of the car and get in. Once she started the car, Warrick rolled down the window. "Hey Nicky, it's been three minutes, you might want to get back in before he releases the hounds."  
Nick gave his friend a smile. "Yeah, don't want to have to fight those. Bye guys."  
"Bye" they said in unison and then the car drove off. Nick stayed outside until he could no longer see the car. He then walked back inside.   
  
The sun's rays beamed brightly sending warm temperatures. The traffic in Vegas at nine in the morning was bad enough to make you just want to get out of your car and walk to work. Nick had gone by and picked up Sara and Warrick to take them to breakfast. Nick's Tahoe was barely making fifty miles per hour. He glanced over to Warrick, whom was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, "I thought this was supposed to be rush hour."  
Warrick continued looking out the window. "Man, am I glad I work the night shift."  
In the back, Sara leaned up between the seats in front. "I know what you mean. I hate traffic."  
The cars finally began moving and the Tahoe's speed increased. Nick finally arrived to the exit he needed. "It's about time. If we would have had to wait in that traffic much longer, we would be going out for lunch."  
Both Warrick and Sara laughed.   
Nick began looking for the restaurant. He knew it wasn't far off from the exit. He finally saw it and pulled in. Quickly finding a parking spot, he stopped the car. Then the trio got out.  
Warrick looked at the sign. It read England Tavern. He shook his head. "Nick, where are we?"  
Nick smiled. "C'mon, it's really good or so I heard. It's new."  
Sara was holding Nick's hand. "Who told you about it?"  
"Greg."  
Both Warrick and Sara gave him a questioning look. Nick could fell their stares cut through him. "Greg said it wasn't bad. In fact he said it was well worth the price. He even said they had plenty of vegetarian meals that Sara would like."  
Warrick shook his head. "Okay, but it sucks remind me to kill Greg."  
"Done."  
With that they walked inside. Right when they walked in the noticed the atmosphere was very different. Inside there were hanging baskets full of all kinds of flowers. Each of the flowers had different color petals. There was even a fountain in the middle of the waiting area.   
Sara was impressed. "Wow, I hate to see how much this is going to cost."  
Nick gave her hand a squeeze. "It can't be that bad if Greg eats here."  
They waited until a server came and showed them to their seats. They walked to the back of the restaurant and sat down at a table surrounded by ivies and roses. The trio was very impressed. Their waitress walked up and gave them their menus and took their drink order. Once she was gone, they opened the menu. It had everything you could think of.  
Warrick whistled. "Man, maybe we should have got stuck in traffic. The lunch menu looks good."  
Nick glanced over to the lunch section. He saw every type of food he could think of and the prices were very reasonable. "I'm thinking Greg was right."  
"Me too." Sara said and flipped over the menu to look on the back. "Oh man, the desserts here look so good. Maybe I'll skip breakfast and just order dessert."  
The waitress came back. She was about 5'3" and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave Nick and Warrick her best smile. "Hi. My name is Courtney. Are you all ready to order?"  
Nick looked at her. "We've never been here before. Could you make some suggestions about what's good?"  
Courtney bent down beside Nick. She opened up another menu and looked through it. "That depends, do you want the breakfast or lunch menu?"  
The guys looked up. "You mean we can order from the lunch menu?" Asked Warrick.  
"Yep. We serve all of our meals anytime of the day."  
Nick looked over at Warrick. "It's your call man."  
Warrick looked at Courtney. "What would you recommend on the lunch menu?"  
She smiled at Warrick and glanced down at the menu. "If you like steak, I would really recommend the Tavern's choice. It's a ten-ounce steak severed with your choice of two vegetables and a salad. If you like chicken then you could try the blazed chicken. Which is barbeque chicken with a honey sauce. It comes in regular or spicy. That also comes with two vegetables and a salad."  
Nick knew exactly what he wanted. He looked over to his friends. "Know what you guys want?"  
Warrick shook his head yes. "Yep, I'm thinking that the steak sounds good. Even if it is nine in the morning. Actually, this is like our supper time."  
Courtney looked over at him. "Do you work on third?"  
"Yeah, all three of us do."  
The waitress gave them an I feel sorry for you look. "So have you made up your mind?"  
Nick and Warrick both got the steak and Sara ordered an actual breakfast item. She ordered waffles.  
Courtney left and Warrick glanced over to Sara. "Waffles? You can get those at home."  
Sara grinned. "I know but I can't get strawberry cheesecake or fudge brownies at home. I'm saving room for dessert."  
Both men laughed at her.   
The room they were in wasn't crowded and from where Sara was sitting she could see people come in. That's how see noticed the black woman walk in. Sara wouldn't have paid any more attention to her, but something about that woman was familiar to her. Sara continued to stare at the woman, completely blocking out her companions at the table. She was focused that she hardly felt Nick's hand touch her arm. "Sara, are you listening?"  
She turned to face Nick. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
Warrick laughed. "That's obvious. What are you looking at that has your attention?"  
She looked over at Warrick. He hadn't been able to see the woman come in cause his back was turned to her. "Nothing. Its just there's this woman up a few tables from us that looks familiar. I can't remember who she is."  
Nick looked at the woman and shook his head. "I don't know her."  
Warrick was going to turn around and look but their food came. They each began to eat.  
The black woman got up and headed toward their table. She first looked at Sara, then at Nick and then finally turned her attention to Warrick. She froze as if she was in deep thought.  
"Warrick" she said as more of a question than just stating his name.  
Warrick glanced up and he almost died. There she was, he couldn't believe it. "Alisha? Is that you?"  
The woman now known as Alisha smiled at him. "Yeah sugar, it's me. How are you?"  
Sara now remembered where she seen this woman. Warrick's picture on his shelf was of Alisha. She glanced over to her friend. She could tell he wasn't sure how to take seeing her. Sara felt like she and Nick should leave the pair alone. She placed her hand on Nick's arm. "Hey Nick, I think I left something in the Tahoe. Would you go with me to check?"  
Nick was about to reassure her that it was safe, but then he looked at her face and got the hidden meaning. "Sure. Hey Warrick, we'll be back in a minute okay."  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah."  
Once they left Alisha sat down. "So Warrick how are you?"  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
"I'm really good."  
Warrick really wanted her to leave. He wished Sara and Nick would have stayed. He really didn't feel like facing this woman again.  
"How's Charles?" he asked knowing that his voice was dripping with hatred.  
"I don't know. We don't talk to each other any more."  
Warrick bit his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to lash out at the woman in front of him. The woman who absolutely ruined his life. Instead he just shrugged. "That's too bad."  
Alisha could tell he wanted to say more. "C'mon Warrick. I know you don't mean that. Why don't you tell me what you really feel?"  
Warrick looked at her. "You want to know what I feel. I want you to get up and leave. I thought I told you to leave me alone five years ago. In fact I know I did. So why don't you get up and leave me the hell alone!" Warrick's voice was rising and he could feel his anger building. Luckily for him, Nick and Sara chose this exact time to come back.   
Nick and Sara stood there and they could feel the tension coming off between the two. Alisha got up and practically slammed into Sara. Sara was about to tell her off but Nick placed his hand on her arm. "Let it go. She's not worth it."  
Warrick looked at Sara. "Go ahead, I'll even pay you."  
Sara grinned really big and tried to get free of Nick's grasp. "No way Sar. Sit down."  
She sat down and looked at her friend. "We'll get her later." She mouthed to him hoping Nick wouldn't see her.  
Warrick smiled at her and slightly nodded his head.  
Nick sat down beside Sara, closing her in. He turned his attention to Warrick. "What's going man?"  
"Long story."  
Sara had to ask. "Was that the same woman in your picture?"  
Warrick looked at her. "No, the woman in the picture is her twin sister Kesha."  
Sara let the subject drop. She remembered Warrick's face earlier and she didn't want him to get more upset than he already was. Instead she began to finish her waffle.   
Soon they were done eating and headed out the door. Each had a to go box with them. Sara made sure she got both of the desserts she wanted. Warrick got into Nick's Tahoe and saw Alisha standing in the doorway of the restaurant. He turned his head and tried his best to push the painful memories of Kesha out of his head.  
  
After Nick dropped him off, Warrick walked in his apartment. He sat down on his couch and stared at the blank television scene. His thoughts drifted back to five years ago, when life seemed friendlier. He knew it wasn't any different than it is today, but five years ago he had Kesha. Kesha and him were high school sweethearts. They dated all through high school and up into college. Warrick was sure that was the woman he was meant to marry. Then his world fell apart. Five years ago her jealous sister Alisha ruined it all. He got up and walked over to the shelf. It's a good thing Sara isn't that nosey he thought as he turned the picture around. He opened the back and took out a folded piece of paper. It said:  
  
In Memory Of  
  
Kesha Ann Blake  
  
June 23, 1971-July 5, 1997  
  
Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend  
  
Warrick could feel tears beginning to slide along his cheeks. He quickly folded the paper back and put it behind the picture. He placed the picture frame back on the shelf. He went back and sat on the couch. His thoughts returned to Kesha. He missed her greatly. He was beginning to feel tired so he went into his room and once he hit the bed he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Catherine tried her best to find a sitter for Lindsey. So far she wasn't having any luck. The usual sitter had already made plans. She then decided she would have to ask on of her friends from work. All of them loved Lindsey and Lindsey loved them, especially Warrick. That's whom Catherine decided to call first. The phone rang and rang but he didn't answer. Well, I guess that leaves him out. She called over at Nick's. Nick answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"  
"Hey Nick, it's Catherine. I hope I'm not bothering you."  
"No, I was just getting ready to go to the gym."  
Catherine smiled. "The reason I was calling is to see if you could possibly watch Lindsey tonight?"  
Nick sighed. "I would Catherine, but I promised a friend of mine that I would help him and his fiancé move some things into their new house tonight."  
Catherine frowned. "Oh, that's okay. Do you know if Sara is busy?"  
She could hear him laugh on the other end. "Are you kidding? If she's not a work, she's with me. If she's not with me, she's at home and she stays there."  
"Okay, thanks Nick, I'll give her a call. Bye."  
She heard Nick say bye and then hung up the phone. Lindsey came in the room. "Where are you going mommy?"  
She looked at her daughter. "With Mr. Grissom sweetie. I'm going to call Sara and see if you can stay with her. Nick's busy and Warrick's not home."  
Lindsey hopped up in the chair next to her mom. "Okay, do you think Sara will bake chocolate chip cookies for me?"  
Catherine held in the urge to laugh. She knew Sara wasn't a homemaker and that her idea of cooking was calling for take out. That was if she even ate at all. "I don't know honey, you'll have to ask her. First we have to see if she can watch you."  
Catherine dialed Sara's number and the phone was picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"  
"Hi Sara, it's Catherine."  
"Oh, hi Catherine. How are you?"  
"Good, look Sara I need to ask you a huge favor."  
She could imagine the look on Sara's face wondering what the favor was. "Sure." Sara responded.  
Catherine took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you think you could possibly watch Lindsey tonight? I have a date and my normal sitter couldn't come tonight. I asked Nick and he told me he was busy and Warrick wasn't at home."  
"Sure, I don't mind bring her over when you're ready."  
"Thanks Sara, you're a life saver."  
"No problem. I'll see you both soon."  
Catherine told her bye and hung up. She looked at Lindsey. "Well, you're all set."  
Lindsey jumped down off the chair. "I'm gonna pack my stuff. You think Sara will want to play some board games?"  
"She will probably do anything you want to do."  
Lindsey grinned really big. "In that case, I want to go to the mall."  
Catherine sighed. She almost felt sorry for sending Lindsey to Sara's. Then again, Sara could use the experience.   
  
The drive to Sara's was filled with non-stop chatting from Lindsey. Catherine was ready to hand her over for a while. She pulled up to Sara's apartment and she and Lindsey got out. Lindsey ran to the door and knocked really loudly. Sara opened the door and grinned at her. "Hey Lindsey, hey Catherine."  
Lindsey slipped in behind and Sara and Catherine walked inside. Catherine gave Sara a smile. "Thanks again for watching her."  
"No problem. I didn't have anything planned anyway."  
Catherine looked over at her daughter. Lindsey had already taken everything out of her backpack and scattered it along Sara's couch. "Lindsey give me a hug, I'm leaving."  
Lindsey walked over to her and hugged her. "Bye mommy. Have fun with Mr. Grissom."  
As soon as Mr. Grissom left her mouth, Sara's head jerked right over to Catherine and gave her a quizzical look. "So, you have a date with Grissom?"  
"Drop it Sara." Said Catherine looking at her with a glare.   
"You know Catherine, Lindsey is welcome to spend the night here, so you can stay out as long as you want. That way you can make sure you and Grissom get to do everything you want." Sara couldn't help but grin. She couldn't wait to tell Nick and Warrick about this.  
Catherine stared at the younger woman and wished she could read her mind. "I don't think I'm going to be gone that long."  
Lindsey looked up at her mom. "Please can I spend the night with Sara?"  
Catherine sighed. "Okay sweetie but you have to listen to her."  
Sara put her hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Don't worry. She's safe with me. She won't get into trouble. Of course you might get into trouble if."  
Catherine cut her off. "Thanks Sara, I'll behave myself. I better go or I'm going to be late."  
Catherine waved bye to both of them and left.   
  
Grissom took Catherine to the amusement park on the strip. The park was closed but Grissom knows the guy who runs it and he always lets Grissom ride the coaster after hours. He and Catherine were walking toward the coaster. The moon was half full and the stars were shinning. Grissom couldn't think of a time where he felt happier than he did at this moment. He glanced over at Catherine and took in her face. She was looking around the park with child like wonder. They made it to the coaster. He turned to her. "Are you ready to try this new outlet?"  
Catherine took his hand in hers. "Anytime you're ready."  
Grissom again felt the warmth from her hand transfer into his. They walked up to the coaster operator and Grissom handed him some money. The operator smiled at them and they got on. Grissom turned to Catherine. "You have ridden a roller coaster before right?"  
"Yes Gil, I have."  
"Good."  
The roller coater slowly climbed up the steep hill. Catherine looked around. She could see the lights from the Vegas casinos shinning like a beacon begging people to come in and spend their money. As the coaster arrived at the top she looked at the tracks. Suddenly the ride went straight down, halfway down it went into a loop. As soon as they made it out of that loop the ride went up another hill and then into another loop. Soon they were going into corkscrews. The ride seemed like it ended as fast as it begun. Catherine was grinning madly. Grissom laughed at her. "Did you have fun?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, let's do it again."  
They rode the ride five times. Each time seemed better than the one before. Grissom was very glad he invited Catherine out and Catherine was very glad he had asked her.  
  
While Grissom and Catherine were riding coasters, Sara took Lindsey to the mall. Lindsey was walking around with two bags. She had bought a make up set and some hair bows from Claire's. She also bought some coloring books and crayons for her and Sara to color that night. She was holding Sara's hand when she saw her most favorite food place in the mall. "Sara, Sara!!! Can we get a pretzel?"  
Sara smiled at her. "Sure, come on. I'll even get us an icee."  
Lindsey wanted to jump up and down but she didn't want anyone to see her do it. So she played it cool. "Okay, you're on."  
She and Sara walked over and ordered two pretzels and two icees and found a place to sit down to eat them. While they were eating Sara heard her name called.  
She looked up and saw Alisha. Sara could feel herself get defensive. "Hi Alisha."  
Alisha smiled at her and then stared at Lindsey. "You have a beautiful daughter."  
Before Sara could correct her Lindsey looked up. "Thanks."  
Alisha turned her attention back to Sara. "You're friends with Warrick. I need you to do me a favor."  
Sara didn't really want to do anything for this woman except beat her up for hurting her friend. True, she didn't know the whole story, but Warrick was upset when he saw her, so she knew something bad had happened.   
"What kind of favor?"  
Alisha pulled out a pink envelope and handed it to Sara. "Could you give this to him? I forgot to when I saw him earlier."  
Sara took it and glanced over to Lindsey. Lindsey had finished her pretzel and was watching both women with curiosity. "Lindsey, honey, are you ready to go?"  
Lindsey got up and walked beside Sara. Sara stood up and Lindsey grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I want to go see daddy and Uncle Warrick."  
Sara looked over at Alisha. "I better go." She held up the envelope. "I'll give this Warrick when I see him again."  
With that Sara and Lindsey walked away leaving Alisha to her thoughts.  
As soon as they got out of hearing distance, Sara looked down at Lindsey. "You played that up really well. I'm proud of you."  
The girl looked up at her. "I figured you didn't like her and I don't like her either. She better stay away from Uncle Warrick."  
Sara totally agreed with her. "What do you say if we go and pick up Nick and Warrick and we have a movie night at my place?"  
"Cool, does this mean I don't have to go to bed early?"  
"You can stay up all night if you want to."  
Lindsey squeezed Sara's hand. "You know what Sara, you're my favorite sitter."  
Sara smiled at her. "Thanks Lindsey. Come on let's go get the guys."  
Both girls walked out of the mall smiling.   
  
Warrick was sitting in his living room flipping through the television channels trying to find something decent on. So far he wasn't having any luck. He finally clicked off the tube and grabbed a book that was on the table in front of him. As he opened it and began to read, someone knocked on the door. He walked over and looked through the peephole. There stood Sara and Lindsey. Not knowing what was going on, he opened the door. "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
"Hey Warrick." Said Lindsey and she gave him a huge hug.  
Warrick returned the hug and then looked at Sara. "Is there anything wrong? With Catherine or anything?"  
Sara shook her head. "No. She's fine. In fact she's on a date."  
Warrick's eyes lit up. "Oh really, with whom?"  
Lindsey answered for her. "Mr. Grissom."  
Warrick about died. He looked to Sara to see if Lindsey was making it up but he saw the sincerity in Sara's eyes. "Well, it's about time."  
Sara walked over to the couch and sat down. Lindsey sat down beside her. Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out the pink envelope and handed it to Warrick. "We saw Alisha at the mall, she told me to give you this."  
Warrick took it. He glanced at it for a bit debating whether or not he should open it. Finally he did. Inside was a piece of notebook paper. He took the paper out and read the print on it. It said:  
My dearest Warrick,  
  
I know that I just talked to you last night and I told you some things you didn't want to hear. I wasn't strong or brave enough to tell you in person. I lied to you Warrick. I'm sorry. I was dating Charles behind you're back. Alisha introduced him to me. I just thought he was nice and he was dating my sister. Things just got way out of hand and I did some things I'm not proud of. I slept with Charles while I was dating you. I know that this hurts you. Warrick, I never wanted to hurt you at all. We can't see each other anymore. I found out I have AIDS and I'm dying. I don't want us to be together any more. I don't want your future ruined because of me. I do love you, but I have to let you go.  
Love Always,  
Kesha  
  
Warrick's eyes filled with tears as he read the letter. He never knew the real reason why Kesha died. Alisha wouldn't tell him. He did know about the whole Charles thing. Alisha told him, but he had refused to believe it. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over at Sara and saw the concern in her brown eyes. He couldn't take it. His walls fell down and leaned into Sara. She held him. Letting him cry on her shoulder, she rubbed his back and began telling him that she was sorry and things would be okay. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together and released himself from Sara. Lindsey came over and gave him a hug. Warrick had forgotten she was there. Warrick hugged her back.   
"Uncle Warrick, if it makes you feel any better me and Sara were going to pick you and Nick up to watch movies at Sara's house."  
Warrick smiled at her. "That sounds like fun Lindsey. I'm in."  
Sara looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean if you don't feel like going out."  
"I want to go. The tears you saw were from a release. I feel much better know."  
She smiled at him. "You want to talk about it?"  
Warrick nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way to Nick's."  
Lindsey grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's get going. Nick might try and go some where if we don't get over there."  
Sara looked at her. "Don't worry, he's home. He's probably sore from having to help move furniture."  
Warrick grinned at her. "I'm sure you can help him work out that tension."  
She blushed and turned her head away from him. "I think we should go now." She said and headed out the door with the others following her.  
  
Grissom and Catherine were walking out of the park. The night air gently brushed along them as they headed toward Grissom's Tahoe. He opened the door for her and closed it once she got in. He got in the driver's side and started the engine. He turned to her and asked "So are you hungry?"  
Catherine's stomach growled in response. She looked up awkwardly at him. "Yeah, I am."  
"Me too. Let's go find a place to eat." He pulled out of the driveway and got on the main road. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her left hand and held it. "I had a really good time."  
"Yeah, I did too. Of course I don't think I would want to come here every time I need an outlet."  
"Really, where would you go instead?"  
Catherine looked at him. "Where ever you are." She couldn't believe she just said that. Of course it was an honest answer, she just didn't mean to be that open.   
Grissom smiled at her. "Is that a fact? Well, I guess I can arrange that." He squeezed her hand and he found a place for them to eat. They got out and went in. After they placed their order, the two sat and talked about different things. Mostly relationships. "You know I usually don't agree with co-worker relationships but I'm starting to not mind as much." Grissom said looking into her eyes.  
"I'm glad. I was beginning to think that some of us were going to have to make a shift change."  
"And lose the best CSI team in Vegas. Not on your life."  
After they ate, they got back in the Tahoe. Grissom looked at Catherine. "You look tired. You want me to take you home?"  
"No, I'm okay."  
"What about Lindsey's sitter? Did you give her a time?"  
Catherine realized that she never told him who was watching Lindsey. "Actually Sara is watching Lindsey and Lindsey is spending the night with her."  
Grissom couldn't believe it. What he wouldn't do to see Sara chasing after a kid. "Whose idea was it for her to sleep over?"  
"Sara's actually. Lindsey was all for it too. I have this feeling that my daughter is going to be difficult to take home tomorrow."  
Grissom laughed. "Yeah, well Sara needs another outlet too. So if Lindsey's there, you're going to be going home to an empty house."  
"Looks that way."  
"You could always spend the night at mine. You can have my room and I can take the couch."  
Catherine smiled. "Okay, why not?"  
Grissom's night just got better. He drove home a happy man.  
  
The ride to Nick's wasn't the most pleasant ride but Warrick dealt with it. He told Sara everything. He told her about Kesha, Alisha, and Charles. He told her about Alisha not telling him how her sister died and then about the letter. Tears were slowing making their way down Sara's cheeks. "I'm sorry."  
Warrick smiled at her. "Don't be. I'm glad I finally know the truth."  
She just nodded her head and pulled into Nick's. The lights were on welcoming them to come in. The three of them walked up to the door and Lindsey knocked. A few moments later, Nick opened the door. He saw Lindsey first, then Sara and Warrick. "What's going on?"  
"We've come to invite you to a movie marathon at my place." Sara said.  
"Cool, count me in. Let me get my stuff together."  
  
The four drove by the movie place and rented movies and bought popcorn. They arrived at Sara's and got settled on the couch. Lindsey wanted to watch a scary movie, so they rented Scream. They also rented Ghosts of Mars and Resident Evil. They decided to watch Scream first incase Lindsey did fall asleep. The beeper went off signaling that the popcorn was ready. Sara got up and filled a bowel. They already had drinks on the table. Lindsey scooted down on the floor. Sara sat in between the two guys. Halfway during the movie, Lindsey was up and sitting between Sara and Warrick. Nick had his arm around Sara. All of them were so into the movie that they all jumped when Sara's phone rang. Sara just looked at it.  
Nick grinned at her. "Are you going to answer your phone?"  
Sara sat there staring at it as if it was going to harm her. "You answer it."  
Nick couldn't believe it. His Sara scared to answer her phone because of a movie. "Fine." He leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, hold on." He handed the phone to Sara. "It's for you."  
Slowly she reached for the phone and placed it on her ear. "Hello?"  
The voice on the other end came in clearly. "Hey Sara, It's Catherine. I just wanted to see how things were going."  
Sara dry swallowed and slowly let out a breath. She looked over at Nick and the pleased look on his face made her want to slap him. "Everything's good. Nick and Warrick are here so we all rented a bunch of movies. You want to talk to Lindsey?"  
"Sure."  
Lindsey grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Hi mommy!"  
"Hey sweetie. Are you having a good time?"  
"Yep, we went to the mall and now we're watching movies and eating popcorn."  
"Sounds like fun. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I love you."  
"Love you too mommy. Here's Sara back." Lindsey handed her the phone and turned back to the screen and un-paused the movie.  
Sara smiled at the young girl and then turned her attention back to the phone conversation. "Hey, as you can see we're all good. How was your date?"  
"Good. Well, I will let you get back to your movie. Thanks again Sara. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Sara hung up the phone and playfully slapped Nick on the arm. Nick gave her a hurt look. "What was that for?"  
"For making fun of me."  
"But I wasn't."  
Sara just grinned at him. Warrick silently laughed at the two of them. Lindsey snuggled up closer to him. He gently put his arm around her and Lindsey looked up from the screen to glance at him. "Are you scared too Warrick?"  
"Nope, I've seen this before."  
The girl smiled and focused her attention back on the movie.   
  
Scream was over and three of the four were still awake. Lindsey had fallen asleep right when the movie ended. She was curled up against Warrick and her feet were on Sara's lap. Sara looked over at her. "I think we should put her in my room." Warrick nodded. "Yeah, I'll carry her in there."  
Warrick gently picked up Lindsey and headed for Sara's room. Sara got up to help. She turned down her bed sheets and let him put Lindsey down. He then covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. Sara could tell that Warrick would make a really good father someday. They slipped out and walked back into the living room. Nick was flipping through the channels on the T.V. He looked at them and smiled. "What do you guys want to do know?"  
"I guess I should head home." Warrick said looking at his watch. "It's getting really late."  
"You guys can spend the night here if you want to. I know I don't have another bedroom, but I can get some blankets. One of you can sleep on the couch and the other can sleep on the floor."  
Nick looked at her. "What about you?"  
"I can sleep on the floor in my room. Or I can sleep on the floor in here. It's really not a problem."  
Warrick didn't like the idea of her sleeping on the floor in her own house. "That's okay Sara, you can have the couch. I can take a section of the floor and Nick can have the other."  
Nick agreed with him. "Yeah Sara, you sleep on the couch and us men will take the floor. It will be like camping."  
Sara knew better than to argue with them so she agreed. She went into her room and opened her closet door and took out extra blankets and pillows. She then went back to the living room and passed them out. Once they were all settled, they decided to watch another movie. They watched Resident Evil. Halfway through, Lindsey got up and got on the couch with Sara. Sara smiled at her and pulled her close. Soon both girls were wrapped up in a blanket watching the movie. After the movie was over, they decided they all better get some sleep. They had to go back to work the next night. Nick got up and turned off the lights and turned off the T.V. Soon all four of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning came too early for Catherine. She woke up in Grissom's bed. She didn't want to get up just yet, so she took in the scent of his room. She could smell his shampoo off his pillowcases. She always wondered what it would be like to be in his bed. Of course the times she thought about it, he was in there with her. Oh well, maybe someday she thought. She could hear movement from the living room so she forced herself to get up. Slowly she got dressed in the clothes she wore last night. There wasn't really a reason for her to take a shower, she would have to put these dirty clothes on and then change at home. She decided she would just take one at home. She walked into the living room and saw Grissom cooking in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw her. "Are you hungry? He asked.  
"Yeah."  
She could smell the eggs and bacon he was fixing. "I hope you don't mind bacon and eggs. That's all I had. I have to go grocery shopping soon."  
She smiled at him. "That's fine. It smells really good."  
She sat down at the table in the kitchen and watched him as he turned over the eggs. He grabbed two plates and put the food on them. He handed her a plate and a fork. He also poured her a cup of coffee. She nodded her thanks and they ate in silence. As soon as they were done, she helped him with the dishes.  
"Well, I guess I better go relieve Sara." She said.  
Grissom nodded and walked her to the door. "I had a good time last night."  
Catherine smiled at him. "Me too."  
"Care to do it again some day?"   
"I would love to."  
Grissom leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."  
Catherine was in shock. He just kissed me. He kissed me! Say something her mind was screaming. "Okay, sure. I'll see you tonight." She turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him very passionately. She pulled way leaving them both breathless. She smiled at him and said good-bye. Grissom watched her leave and then decided that today was the best day in his entire life.  
  
Sara's house looked like a small tornado went through it. Blankets and pillows were spread out across the living room. The kitchen was fully of dirty dishes from their breakfast and now they were all coloring a page from Lindsey's coloring book. Nick had turned on the radio and music filled the air. The knock at the door was barely heard. Sara got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Catherine smiled and Sara let her in. Catherine got a good look at her house and knew instantly that her daughter had been there. She smiled when she saw Nick and Warrick coloring with Lindsey. Sara looked at Catherine. "How was your date last night?"  
"Good. How was your sleep over?"  
"It was fun. As you can see we had two more join us."  
Nick, Warrick, and Lindsey looked at Catherine. Lindsey got up and hugged her mom. "Mommy guess what. We went to the mall and we rented movies and then we had a pillow fight."  
Catherine kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you had a good time. Are you ready to go home?"  
Lindsey frowned. "No, I want to stay here with them."  
Warrick and Nick got up from the table. "Lindsey, we're going home too. We have to work tonight." Warrick said.   
The girl thought about it for a minute. "Okay, but can we hire Sara to be my sitter?"  
Catherine laughed. "You know she can't sweetie. She works with me remember."  
Lindsey looked sad. "I know. I just meant can she when the others can't."  
"We'll see. Tell Sara thank you and get your stuff together."  
Lindsey walked over to Sara and hugged her. "Bye Sara. Thanks for everything."  
Sara smiled at her. "You're welcome."  
Lindsey walked over to Warrick and Nick and gave them hugs too. "Bye Warrick, bye Nick."  
Both men said bye and watched as she headed out the door with Catherine. She came back in though. "Bye "mommy"." She said looking at Sara and ran back out laughing. Sara laughed and turned when she felt the stares of the two men in her kitchen. "What was that about?" Nick asked.  
"Oh, well see Alisha was at the mall yesterday and she saw Lindsey and she told me I had a beautiful daughter. I was going to correct her but Lindsey just grins and says thanks. When we were leaving she grabbed my hand and told me that she wanted to go see her daddy and Uncle Warrick."  
Warrick began laughing. "That's rich. I wish I could have been there. No on second thought I wish Nick would have been there, then Lindsey could have seen her "daddy".  
Nick grabbed the first thing close to him, which was a crayon and threw it at him. That made Warrick laugh even harder, "Oh please don't kill me with a crayon Mr. Killer I want to be in the sequel." Warrick then ran into the living room and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nick hitting right in the face.   
Sara couldn't take it much longer. She was laughing so hard. She grabbed another pillow and started backing up Warrick. Nick got by them and took a pillow of his own. He looked at both of them. "You're both dead now." He swung his pillow at them. He reached Sara and hit her on the arm. She tried hitting him back but he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the ground. He then turned to Warrick. "Your turn."  
Warrick was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Nick grabbing Sara's pillow. Nick, now armed with two, began hitting Warrick. Nick finally got him down. "I won!"   
Sara got up off the floor. "You cheated."  
Nick smiled at her. "There's no rules to pillow fighting. It's each man or woman for themselves."  
Warrick got up off the floor. He looked at the mess they had made. "I guess we better help clean this up before we leave."  
They cleaned the kitchen and living room. After they were done, Sara drove both men home. She dropped off Warrick first. Warrick got out of the car. "I'll see you guys tonight." He said.  
Nick and Sara both told him good-bye and drove off as soon as he was inside. Sara then drove to Nick's. She pulled in his driveway and turned the car off. Nick leaned over and kissed her. "Want to come in?"  
Sara thought about it for a minute. "I think I better go home and get some sleep."  
Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I had fun last night. Thanks for picking me up. I know Warrick appreciated it too."  
Sara smiled. "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the floor."  
Nick grabbed her hand. "Don't be. It wasn't that bad. Of course I wouldn't recommend sleeping on it every night."  
Sara nodded. "No, not when there's a bed right in the next room."  
Nick looked at her. "Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"  
Sara sighed. "If I come in I know I won't be sleeping anytime soon."  
Nick got her hidden meaning and grinned. "Okay, but I want a rain check."  
She leaned over and kissed him. After they pulled apart he opened the door and got out. "Love you."  
"Love you too Nick. See you tonight."  
Nick walked up to his door and gave a final wave to her. She waved back and watched him go in. She started the car and began to back up and then something made her stop. She looked back to his apartment. She had this feeling that she shouldn't go home. She pulled the car back in his drive and got out. As she walked up to the door, Nick opened it. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.  
Sara walked in his apartment and turned to him as he closed the door. She hugged him tightly and then pulled away. "I just got this strange feeling that I shouldn't go home. I can't explain it. It's like something was telling me not to go."  
Nick looked at her closely. "Stay. What ever it is you think you're feeling I think you should listen to it. Besides you have clothes here you can change into for work."  
She grinned at him. "I know. You have some at my place too."  
He walked her into the living room and they sat down on the couch. Nick pulled her to him and she cuddled against his chest. She could hear his heart beating and slowly felt herself drift off to sleep. Nick picked her up and carried her into his room. She woke up right when he sat her down on the bed. "Aren't you going to sleep too?" she asked.  
He nodded his head and went into the bathroom and put on a clean t-shirt and boxers and got in bed beside her. He pulled her closely to him and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
An hour later Nick's phone rang. Nick grabbed it and answered it on its third ring. "Hello?" His voice was groggy.  
Warrick's voice on the other end sounded worried. "Nick, please, please tell me Sara's with you."  
Nick sat up and bed and glanced over at her sleeping form. "Yeah man. She's here. What's going on?"  
He could hear Warrick breathe a sigh of relief on the other end. "Thank God. I tried calling her house and she wasn't answering and I got freaked."  
"She's fine. What's wrong?"  
"There was a terrible accident on highway 23." That was the highway close to Nick's house. "There was an eighteen wheeler than lost control and slammed into three cars. It killed the passengers in the cars instantly."  
Nick's face went pale. "When did this happen?"  
"An hour ago, give or take a few minutes."  
An hour ago, Nick thought, that's when Sara was going to leave. Nick felt his heart skip a beat. His mind recalled the words Sara had told her earlier. "I just got this strange feeling I shouldn't go home. I can't explain it. It's like something was telling me not to go."  
Warrick's voice snapped him back. "You still there?"  
Nick breathed deeply. "Yeah, I'm here. Listen Sara wasn't going to stay. She was pulling out of the driveway when she stopped. She knocked on the door and told me she felt that she shouldn't leave."  
Warrick could feel chills spread throughout his body. "I'm glad she listened to that feeling."  
Nick agreed. "Me too. She's asleep right now. Should I tell her?"  
"She's going to find out sometime. This is going to be on the news and in the papers."  
Nick could feel her move. He glanced over and saw her staring at him. She must have noticed the horror in his eyes because hers reflected the same terror. "Hey Warrick, Sara's awake and I need to tell her. Thanks for calling."  
"No problem. See you both tonight. Bye."  
Once Nick heard the click on the other end he hung up the phone. Sara sat up and looked at him. "What's going on?"  
Nick sighed and told her about the call. As he was telling her, he could see the fear in her eyes along with tears. Nick pulled her close and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead and told her things would be okay. Sara couldn't believe it. If she had left, she could have easily been dead right now. Instead she followed her instincts and stayed. She began to shake.   
Nick could tell that she was scared. "It's okay now Sara. You're safe."  
"I know. It's just I can't help but think of what would have happened if I just left."  
"But you didn't, so it doesn't matter. You don't need to worry about it anymore okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
Sara stared up at him and looked into his eyes. She could see everything he was feeling shinning in those brown eyes. She knew he would protect her and keep her safe. She also had no idea what she would do if something ever happened to him. "Thanks Nick."  
"You're welcome sweetie."  
They stayed awake for a while longer. Neither of them speaking, they were just enjoying each other's company. Nick had been thinking a long time about asking Sara to move in with him. That way he knew she would be safe. He just didn't know how to ask her. He wanted to ask her now but he knew she would just think that he was being overprotective. So he stayed quiet and thought about telling her later. Maybe he could get some advice from Warrick. He could hear Sara's slow breathing and knew she had fallen back asleep. He closed his eyes and just listened. Soon he drifted off to sleep. Neither woke up until time to get ready for work.   
  
Grissom arrived at the crime lab an hour early. He knew that the others would be arriving shortly, so he went into the break room and fixed coffee. Once again he found Greg's secret stash. Grissom really didn't consider it a secret since everyone knew it was there, but he couldn't call it anything else. Catherine was the next to arrive. She saw Grissom sitting in the chair working a crossword puzzle. She smiled. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She knew that his mind was going through a million different solutions to the problem he was trying to solve. Grissom then looked up and saw her. He gave her a smile and placed his pencil down. "Hey Catherine, how are you?"  
She smiled back. "I'm fine, how are you?"  
"Good, did Lindsey enjoy sleeping over at Sara's?"  
"Yes she did. In fact she wants Sara to quit here and baby-sit her full time."  
Grissom laughed. "Well, I don't think Sara would do that."  
Catherine walked over to him and sat down on the table. "No. Besides she had help last night. Nick and Warrick stayed all night too. They were coloring when I picked her up this morning."  
Grissom grinned. He could only imagine what it looked like to see Nick, Warrick, and Sara sitting down coloring. He filed that image in his memory. Then he reached out and took Catherine's hand. "I missed you today."  
"Well, I missed you too. But here we are together again. Only this time we have to work."  
Grissom grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap. "Work doesn't start for another thirty minutes." He then kissed her.  
She could feel his arms around her back and she wished that they could stay that way all night.  
"AHEM"  
Grissom and Catherine quickly pulled apart and looked over toward the door. There stood the rest of the team. Warrick was the first to speak. "I'm assuming your date was really good last night."  
Catherine got off Grissom's lap and the pair stood up. "Isn't there a policy against co-worker relationships?" Sara asked teasingly.   
Grissom shot her a look. "Actually there is and I've been meaning to talk to you about that Sara."  
Sara couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious. She figured it was the latter. Grissom rarely joked around. She just nodded her head and stayed silent the rest of the time.  
Grissom looked at all of them. "I'm glad you're all here. Let's go see what Vegas has in store for us tonight."  
  
Soon they were all inside Grissom's office getting their assignments. "Catherine, Nick, and Warrick I need you three to go down to the casinos. There's been a shooting down at Joker's Wild. Sara I need you to come with me and work on a body found in an alley downtown." After getting their assignments, they split up.   
Grissom and Sara walked down and got in Grissom's Tahoe. Sara didn't speak to him as they drove. She still wasn't sure about his earlier comment. She knew that the only reason he picked her and not Catherine was to talk to her about it.   
Grissom glanced over at the younger woman. She hadn't spoken to him since they started. He then stared at the road. "When were you going to tell me?"  
Sara was confused. She looked over at him. "Tell you what?"  
Grissom couldn't believe it. Surely she knew what he was talking about. "About you and Nick. When were you going to tell me?"  
She sighed. She hadn't really thought about it. She just figured that Catherine would tell him and that would be it. "I don't know. Besides I figured you already knew."  
Grissom glanced at her. "I did know thanks to Catherine. Look Sara, I knew that you and Nick were getting closer but I didn't think you two were that close. You know that personal relationships with co-workers."  
She cut him off. "Don't go there Grissom. Don't you dare talk to me about getting involved with co-workers! I saw you and Catherine. I know that the two of you went out last night. You can't tell me not to see Nick and then expect me to be okay with you seeing Catherine!"  
Grissom could hear her anger. He could feel the tension. "That's not what I'm saying Sara. I didn't say for you to break up with Nick. I just think that the two of you are getting too close and that your personal feelings will get in the way with your cases."  
"Oh and yours and Catherine's won't? Don't do this to me. I'm finally happy. You of all people should know that Nick is the best thing that's happened to me. I can't believe you."  
Grissom noticed they were at the crime scene. He stopped the car and looked at her. "We'll talk about this later."  
Sara opened the door and glared at him. "Fine." With that she got out of the car and slammed the door. Grissom watched her walk away. She doesn't understand he thought. I only want to protect her. He knew he was going to have a long night.  
  
Joker's Wild was crammed full of people gambling. Catherine, Nick, and Warrick walked in and looked around. They found the manager and talked to him. Once they collected the evidence, they headed back to the lab. Warrick was driving and Catherine sat in the passenger seat. "So you had a good time with Grissom huh?"  
Catherine looked over at Warrick. "Yeah, it was really fun."  
Nick leaned up from the back seat. "What's his deal with Sara?"  
Catherine turned to face him. "He's like an overprotective father. Sara kept him out of her new relationship and he felt hurt."  
Nick knew that was half way true. He also knew there was more to it than that. "Is he going to separate us?"  
Catherine sighed. She honestly didn't know. She knew that if he did, then he would have to keep them apart too. She didn't think he was really thinking when he said that to Sara. "If he does, he has to do the same to me and him. It would only be fair."  
Nick leaned back into his seat. He glanced out the window and noticed that rain began to pour down heavily. Warrick turned on the lights and windshield wipers. The rain poured in sheets and he couldn't see two feet in front of him. "Guys I'm going to have to pull over I can't see a thing."  
Before he could, another Tahoe slammed into the left side of theirs and sent them sliding to the edge of the road. Warrick tried his best to keep control. The other Tahoe slammed into them again and this time Warrick couldn't control it. Their Tahoe flipped on its right side and then fell upside down. All three were knocked out.  
  
  
Grissom and Sara were back at the lab getting their evidence processed when Brass came in. He looked upset as he walked up to them. He looked over at Grissom. "What are you two still doing here?"  
Grissom and Sara gave him a confused look. "We're working. What's it look like we're doing."  
Brass then realized they didn't know. "Oh something's happened."  
Sara looked at him. "What?"  
Grissom looked at the other man and waited for him to continue. "There's been an accident."  
Grissom nodded. "Yeah I heard about the one earlier today."  
"No not that one. There's been another one."  
Before he could continue, Greg ran up to them. "Sara!"  
She turned around and faced him. "What's wrong?"  
Greg didn't notice Brass so he continued. "Nick, Warrick, and Catherine were in a wreck. It's bad. They were all taken to the hospital."  
Sara almost fell over. Greg put his hand on her arm. She let him hold her up, otherwise she would have fallen. She looked at Grissom and could see the concern in his eyes as well. "I'm driving." He said and headed for the parking area. Sara followed along with Greg and Brass. Once they were all in the car, Grissom took off in a hurry.   
  
Sara didn't remember the ride to the hospital. She couldn't even remember getting out of the Tahoe and walking in. The nurses made them wait out in the waiting area. No one would tell them anything. They all felt like they should be doing something but they couldn't. Grissom was sitting down in a chair and Brass was seated beside him. Sara was pacing the floor. Greg was leaning against the wall.   
A doctor came up to them. He was tall and middle aged. "Excuse me. Are any of you the victims family members?"   
Grissom stood up and nodded. "We're as close to a family they all have. Are they okay?"  
The doctor, whose nametag placed him Rivers, looked at Grissom. "Mr. Brown's awake and he is doing okay. He had the least of the injuries. He should be able to be released soon."  
Grissom took that in. "What about the others?"  
Dr. Rivers pointed to the chair. "Why don't you have a seat?" He looked over at Sara, who had stopped her pacing as soon as he came out. "Miss, I think you should sit down as well."  
Sara didn't like that at all. Nick's dead, he's dead. Those thoughts kept going through her head. Greg took her arm. "Come on Sara, sit down."  
She sat and Greg sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. He held it while the doctor began giving them the diagnosis of Nick and Catherine."  
"Ms. Willows was on the passenger side and unfortunately that's where the car landed on its side. She has a serious concussion. We did a CAT scan and didn't find any swelling. So that's a good thing. We are going to keep her overnight to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma."  
Grissom sat there feeling numb. "Do you think she will?"  
Dr. Rivers looked at him with sympathy. "I can't honestly say. I hope not. We just have to watch her closely. If she doesn't go into one tonight than she will be fine."  
Sara looked at the doctor and then at Grissom. She placed her hand on Grissom's shoulder. Grissom looked at her and saw something he rarely seen from her, tears. Grissom's heart ached right there for all of them. He looked back to the doctor and asked the question he knew Sara wouldn't ask. "What about Nick?"  
"He was on the left side back seat. He got most of the impact when the car slammed into them. He hit the side of his head but it's not as serious as Catherine's. He also had some bruises and cuts but he'll be okay. He's asleep and if he's feeling better tomorrow he can go home."  
Warrick walked up to the sad looking group. No one noticed him yet and he didn't say anything. Greg was the first to look up. He grinned really big. "Warrick." He got up and gave the other man a hug. Sara looked over and as soon as she noticed him, she was up as well. Right when Greg released him, Sara hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay." She leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. Warrick smiled at her. "I'm okay, just sore, very sore. I think I've had enough of being beaten around for a while." Sara smiled through her tears.   
Grissom and Brass gave him a hug as well. Dr. Rivers just stood back and watched. He could tell they were all really close. The elevator doors beeped and Lindsey ran over to Sara. "Sara, where's my mommy?"  
Sara leaned down and gave the girl a hug. "Mommy's in a room. She's okay, she's just sleeping."  
Lindsey saw the bandages on Warrick. Tears formed in her eyes. "Warrick, are you okay?" She let go of Sara and walked over to him and hugged him.   
"Yeah Lindsey, I'm okay. I'm just a little bit sore."  
Grissom explained to Dr. Rivers that Lindsey was Catherine's daughter. Dr. Rivers looked at the girl. "Would you like to go see your mommy?" he asked her.  
She shook her head yes. Grissom walked over to her and took her hand. "I'll go with you honey. Is that okay?"  
She nodded and they followed the doctor to Catherine's room.  
  
After they left, Brass turned to the remaining ones. "I'm going to head back. I'm glad you're okay Warrick."  
Warrick nodded. "Thanks again."  
They watched Brass walk off. Warrick looked at Sara. "Have you heard about Nick?"  
She nodded and tears began to fall. He didn't know what to do. Greg answered for her. "He's okay, just got hit in the head. He should be fine by morning."  
Sara couldn't take it anymore. She could have been killed earlier and now her friends were hurt in a car wreck. Some how she felt like their accident was her fault. If she had gone home earlier then they wouldn't have been hit tonight. She hated that her friends are being hurt and that she can't do anything to help them. She began to walk toward the elevator. Warrick and Greg both watched her. "Hey where are you going Sara?" Greg called out to her. Warrick looked at him. "Stay here." Then he ran over to Sara. The elevator opened and both stepped in. Warrick put his arm around her. "I know you're upset, you wanna take a walk around the building?"  
Sara nodded and was glad that he followed her. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was. She knew if anyone should be upset it was Lindsey and Grissom. Catherine was basically fighting for her life. So why did Sara feel like she did?   
  
Grissom and Lindsey walked into Catherine's room. The room was like any other hospital room. It was full of machines and the beeping noise filled the air. Lindsey walked over to the side of the bed and stared at her mom. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy."  
Grissom knew she was doing her best to be brave. He was attempting the same thing. He walked over and pulled a chair beside the bed. He sat down on it. "Hey Lindsey you want to sit here on my lap and wait on your mommy to wake up?"  
The little girl nodded and sat down. Her hand reached over and grabbed Catherine's. "Do you think she can hear us Mr.Grissom?"  
Grissom really believed that she could. He had heard that it was good to talk to people who are in comas. Of course Catherine wasn't in a coma, but the affect was the same. "Yes I think she can."  
"Good." She then began informing her mom about her day.  
  
Sara and Warrick were walking around the hospital building. Neither of them was speaking but Sara was glad he was there. Warrick must have sensed her feelings because he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She was very grateful. She also knew he was suffering just as much as she was. Nick was his best friend after all, and they are all friends with Catherine. "I can't shake this feeling like this is some how my fault." She whispered.   
Warrick stopped her. He knew she was feeling overly depressed but he didn't know why until now. "Sara, this has nothing to do with you. You weren't driving the car. You didn't make us turn over. So don't take on the responsibility."  
"I know, it's just I feel so helpless. I can't do anything to help."  
He stared into her eyes. "You are doing something. You came here. By doing that you're showing support and love for all of us. That means more to us than anything."  
She smiled at him. She knew he was right. "I think I want to go in now. Nick might need some support."  
He grinned at her and took her hand. "I know he does. C'mon let's go in, besides we left Greg by himself. There's no telling what he is up to."  
They walked hand in hand inside and went over to the elevators. They waited until the doors opened and stepped inside. After pushing the right button to their floor, Sara turned to Warrick. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome and thank you for everything."  
"You're welcome."  
The doors opened and they stepped out. They walked over to Greg who was sitting in a chair. He glanced up at them. "Dr. Rivers was looking for you Sara. He said that Nick's awake and he wants to see you and Warrick."  
Sara nodded. "What about you?"  
Greg gave her a sly grin. "I've already seen him. I also saw Catherine. She was still asleep though. Grissom and Lindsey are in there talking to her."  
"Thanks Greg." Warrick replied. He and Sara then made their way back to see Nick. Greg once again was left waiting alone. He didn't mind though, he knew that if something happened to him, they would all be here.  
  
Lindsey had got up to go to the bathroom leaving Grissom alone with Catherine. He reached over and held her hand. He could feel pressure against and then noticed her beginning to stir. She slowly opened her eyes. She squinted trying to get adjusted to the lights. Grissom smiled at her as soon as she focused on him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
She sighed and glanced around the room. "I'm tired and my head hurts. Other than that I think I'll live. How are the others?"  
"Their fine. Warrick's already been released and Nick probably will be tomorrow."  
She gently leaned up and pressed her back against the board behind her. "I'm glad."  
Lindsey came back in and saw her mom sitting up. "Mommy!" She ran over and gave her mother a hug. Catherine held her. "Hey sweetie."  
"I'm glad you're okay. Mr. Grissom and I were worried about you. We stayed here and talked to you."  
"Thanks. I love you Lindsey." She looked over at Grissom. "I love you too."  
Grissom leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too. Now get some rest."  
Catherine looked at their tired faces. "I think you two should go home and get some sleep. I just need someone to take care of Lindsey."  
"I'll do it." Grissom volunteered. Lindsey kissed her mom good-bye and waited for Grissom. Once he was done, he and Lindsey walked out and searched for the others.  
  
Warrick and Sara walked into Nick's room. He was sitting up waiting on them. He could see the relief wash off both of their faces. Sara went to him first. She leaned down and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said and then pulled away. Nick gave her his best smile. "I've been better, but hey I'm alive."  
Warrick laughed. "Yeah sure beats the alternative." He went over and gave his friend a hug as well.   
Nick looked at him. "Glad you're okay too."   
The door to his room opened and Grissom and Lindsey came in. Lindsey smiled at Nick. "Hey Nick, I'm glad you're feeling better."  
Nick smiled at her. "Yeah I am. Thanks Lindsey."  
Lindsey grinned and Grissom told Nick he was happy to see him. He turned his attention to Warrick and Sara. "I'm fixing to go home. Are you guys ready?"  
Warrick nodded. He was definitely in a hurry to go. Sara, on the other hand, looked like she didn't want to go anywhere outside Nick's room. She also knew that they had rode together so she wouldn't have a way home. "Okay." She said and looked over at Nick. He gave her his best smile.   
"Lindsey and I will be in the waiting room with Greg when you're ready." Grissom and Lindsey walked out of the room. Warrick smiled over at Nick. "See ya tomorrow." He then walked out leaving Sara and Nick alone.  
Sara sat on the edge of Nick's bed. She leaned down and kissed him. "I don't want to go home." She told him.  
"You need to get some sleep. I'll be okay. You can come and get me out of here tomorrow."  
She nodded and kissed him once more. Then she got up and headed toward the door. "I love you Nick." She replied with as much emotion as she could. Nick could hear the love from those words and responded back with just as much feeling. "Love you too Sara."  
She gathered all her strength and walked out the door. She met the others in the waiting room and they all headed down to the Tahoe. Warrick, Sara, and Lindsey sat in the back, leaving Grissom and Greg in the front seat. The ride home was quiet. Greg was dropped off first. He told them bye and went inside his home. Warrick's home was next. Grissom pulled up in the driveway and watched Warrick get out. "Are you going to be okay?" Grissom asked him.  
Warrick looked back at him. "Yeah, I think I'm going to sleep until next shift." He waved bye to them and walked inside his apartment.   
  
Sara was the last to be taken home. She was talking with Lindsey when Grissom pulled up in her drive. Lindsey looked at her. "Sara, can you spend the night with Mr. Grissom and me?"  
Sara was about as shocked about hearing that comment as Grissom was. She glanced over at him and saw a neutral expression on his face. She knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. She turned her focus back to the girl sitting next to her. "Not tonight honey. I've got some stuff to do. But maybe you can come back over another night and we can do something."  
Lindsey frowned and pulled Sara down to her level and whispered in her ear. "Do you think Mr.Grissom will want to color with me?"  
Sara grinned at her and looked up at the man in the front seat. Curiosity was getting the best of him and he looked like he was straining to hear them. Sara laughed. "You will have to ask him."  
Knowing that they were talking about him, he answered. "Ask me what?"  
Lindsey took a deep breath. "Will you color with me?"  
Grissom smiled at her. "I don't have any crayons."  
"I've got plenty and I have coloring books."  
"Then I will be happy to color with you."  
Sara gave Lindsey a hug and told both of them good-bye. Grissom smiled at her and watched her go inside her apartment. Once he was sure she was in safely, he made his way home.  
  
The next morning was a busy one for everyone. Nick and Catherine were both being released from the hospital. Catherine's injuries weren't as bad as they had first thought. In fact, she was doing much better. She and Nick were waiting to be picked up. They pulled a few strings to keep from having to be wheeled out of the hospital. So they were able to walk outside and wait for the others. Nick's stomach growled loudly. He hoped Catherine didn't hear it, but he noticed her looking at him. "Let me guess, you skipped the wonderful hospital breakfast." She replied and grinned at him.  
Nick laughed. "Yeah, I think I would rather starve then eat that stuff."  
"Me too."  
"Maybe we can all have breakfast together. I know a really great place that serves lunch and supper all day."  
Catherine laughed. "It's that place Greg goes to isn't?"  
"Yeah, but it's really good. Warrick, Sara, and I went."  
Before she could respond she saw two vehicles drive up. One had Grissom, Lindsey and Greg, the other had Warrick and Sara. Once Grissom's Tahoe stopped, Lindsey hopped out and ran to her mother. Catherine bent down and hugged her. "Hey sweetie." Grissom walked over and hugged her once Lindsey had pulled away.  
Catherine smiled at the others. Warrick, Sara, and Greg had gone over to talk to Nick. She watched as each of them gave Nick a hug. She also saw Nick holding onto Sara's hand. Grissom must have noticed as well, because she felt him grab hers. He hand one hand and Lindsey had the other one.   
Catherine observed the people around her. She knew that they were more than just workers and friends. They were a family and she was proud to be a part of it.   
  
They decided to have breakfast together. They were given a section in the back since there were seven of them. Laughter filled the air and they were all having all good time. They were sitting at a large table that was in the shape of a half circle. Grissom was on one end; seated next to him was Catherine. Lindsey was beside her and Warrick was next to Lindsey. Beside Warrick sat Sara with Nick beside her and Greg on the other end. Lindsey was given some crayons and a mini coloring book. She was coloring while they were waiting for their food. Grissom looked over at his team. "So I'm expecting you all to show up at work tonight." He told them.  
Catherine looked at him. "Wait a minute, didn't you hear the doctor tell us we needed rest?"  
He grinned at her. "Actually I didn't. Bad hearing you know."  
Catherine frowned. "Well, I guess I'm feeling better. I suppose I will be there tonight."  
Warrick laughed. "Well, I know I can't get away from it, so I'm there."  
Nick smiled. "Well, I was wanting to watch some T.V. tonight, but I guess I'll go back."  
Grissom looked at his team. He wasn't really serious about them going back to work, but he admired their dedication. "Actually Catherine, you and Nick, have the night off. Since Sara and Warrick already had theirs."  
Nick and Catherine grinned really big. "All right!" Nick replied.   
Grissom looked at him. "I expect you both to stay home too. If you show up for whatever reason, don't think I won't put you to work."  
Catherine laughed. "Oh, we know better than that."  
The food came and they all began to eat. Silence surrounded the table. Lindsey was eating a fry when she felt something hit her arm. She first looked down to see what hit her; it was a fry. She glanced around to see who had fries on their plate. Nick had his head down, but he didn't have any fries. Sara didn't either. Greg did though. She waited until she was sure his attention wasn't on her and threw one of her fries at him. It hit him right in the face. She ducked her head down quickly.   
Greg felt something hit him. A fry fell onto his plate. "Okay, who threw it?" He asked looking at the others.  
Warrick saw the whole thing. He tried his best to keep a straight face. "What are talking about Greg? I didn't see anything. Are you sure that's regular coke you're drinking?"  
Greg flashed him a look. "Funny Warrick. I bet you hit me."  
"No, I didn't. If I was going to hit you, I wouldn't use a French Fry."  
Nick glared over at Greg and grabbed his drink. Nick took a sniff of it. "It smells like coke, but that doesn't mean anything."  
Another two fries went sailing across the table hitting both Nick and Greg.  
Warrick and Sara were laughing at the expressions the two "targets" were wearing. "See I told you I didn't do it man." Warrick said.  
Nick and Greg looked over at Lindsey and Catherine both had an enthusiastic look on their faces. Catherine shook her head. "Don't look at us. We were busy watching you two."  
They looked at the final person at the table. Right when their eyes met Grissom's, Grissom threw another fry at them. Greg and Nick looked at each other. "You know Nick, this means war."  
Greg took a sausage from his plate and threw it at Grissom. So began the food fight. All seven of them were attacking each other with their food. The waiters and waitresses just stood back and watched. The place didn't have very many customers and the food was only attacking the people at the table. So the food fight was allowed to continue. After they finally settled down and ran out of food to throw; they began to clean up their mess. Grissom bent down and picked up some pieces off the floor.   
Their waitress came by and gave them their checks. She just laughed at them. "You know maybe I should join the crime unit if you guys have this much fun all the time."  
Greg stared at her. "Trust me, this is just a rare occasion."  
Warrick couldn't believe Greg said that. "This is coming from the guy who jams out to Manson in the lab."  
Greg flashed him a look. "I have to do something to keep myself entertained."   
"I didn't know that wearing a plastic glove on your head was a form of entertainment." Nick commented. "Trust me man, there are better forms."  
Greg nodded. "I know, but I can't do those in the lab. Unless I could borrow someone." He looked over at Sara when he said this.  
Nick put his arm around her and gave Greg a back off look. "Not on your life pal."  
Warrick grinned. "Besides it would be hard for Sara to manage three men at a time."  
Greg thought about that and was about to let it go, but then it hit him. Three men at a time, what did that mean? "What are you talking about?"  
Warrick laughed. "Didn't you know that Nick and I had a sleepover at Sara's?"  
Greg felt like he had just been slapped.  
Sara was sitting back enjoying their conversation. "Oh and Greg, we had another girl there." She added to just make him squirm.   
Greg's face fell. The others at the table just laughed. "Why do I always get left out of the good stuff? Did everyone know about this but me?"  
Lindsey laughed. "Yep, sorry Greg. I even knew about it. I got to go over there."  
Greg gave Catherine 'a how dare you let your daughter go' look. Catherine only laughed at the young tech. "Okay I can't take this anymore." She said. "Greg, Lindsey was the girl at the sleepover. So whatever fantasy you have playing in that mind of yours you can forget about it."  
Greg frowned. He then looked at Warrick. "Were you really over at Sara's?"  
"Yep. We watched movies and camped out on the living room floor."  
Nick wanted to play with Greg's mind some more, but Lindsey was right there, so he let it slide for now.   
Grissom glanced over at the waitress. She looked mesmerized. "Guess you don't usually hear stuff like this." He commented to her.  
"No, not really."  
Catherine felt the need to explain to the woman. She told her about Sara babysitting and inviting the guys over to watch movies.  
Their waitress smiled and walked off. Grissom looked at the check and passed it around. They got up to leave and pay. They made sure that the waitress had a big tip.  
  
The moon came out signifying that night has arrived. Sara and Warrick were in the break room waiting for the beginning of their shift. Grissom came in a few minutes later. He smiled at the pair. "Are you ready?"  
They got up and followed him to his office. "I really hate to do this, but I have three cases here, and there are only three of us. So I'm going to have to split us up. I would call in Catherine and Nick, but they are under a doctor's care for the night."  
"It's okay. I think we can handle it." Sara said encouragingly.  
Grissom nodded and looked at her. "Dead woman found in her home. The boyfriend found the body. Sara, I want you there."  
"Got it." She grabbed the address from his hand and walked out. "Later guys."  
Warrick told her bye and turned back to his boss. "What's mine?"  
"A house was broken into. I know this sounds like a job for the police, but they're busing having their coffee and doughnuts."  
"Sounds about right. Okay, I'm on it. Bye." Warrick walked out leaving Grissom to go to his scene. A body found in the dumpster. This is going to be an interesting night he thought and walked out of his office.  
  
Sara was driving around looking for the house of the victim. She finally found it. She had expected to see blue lights flashing and officers walking around. What she saw was a deserted house. She was beginning to think she was at the wrong place. She checked the address once more and noticed it was correct. She shrugged and walked up to the door. She tried knocking but didn't get a response, so she walked in. Looking around, she saw pictures of a baby and some of a woman. She walked upstairs. She found the master bedroom and noticed that the victim was still laying on the floor. Sara pulled out her camera and began to take pictures. The woman had been shot twice. Once in the chest and then a final blow in the head. After getting the pictures, she pulled out her cell phone and was about to call a coroner when she heard a baby's cry. Sara put her phone back and walked out of the room. She followed the crying until she found a nursery. There in the middle of the crib was the baby. She wasn't an expert on them, but she knew what to do. She reached down and picked the baby up. She noticed that the baby was a boy. She also noticed that he needed a diaper change. Great, why couldn't Catherine have gotten this one? She found the diapers and changed the baby. Of course, he continued to cry. "I know how you feel." She told him. "I would cry to." The baby looked at her, his blue eyes searching hers. Sara put him back and in the crib and pulled out her phone. She needed to call the coroner and she needed to find out why no one was there. She got in contact with David. "David, why aren't you here to collect the body and why aren't the police here?'  
David sighed. "Sara, this is the first I've heard about it. I'll be right there."  
She hung up and looked back at the baby. He was still crying. "You must be hungry."  
Sara couldn't believe it. How could the police not have noticed this? I mean didn't this go through Brass first she thought. She went downstairs and found baby formula. Reading the instructions, she made a bottle. She went back upstairs and feed the baby.  
  
When David first walked in, the one thing he didn't expect to see was Sara holding a baby and feeding him. David looked at her a moment before he spoke. "Sara, what's going on?"  
She looked up and frowned. "That's what I want to know. The body is in the other room. I couldn't do anything until after you moved it, so I was taking care of Riley."  
David just stared. "You named the baby?"  
Sara sighed. "No, he was already named. I saw his baby book."  
"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go take care of the mother now."  
Sara watched him as he and the others take the body out of the house. She had called the police, but for some reason they haven't shown up yet. After David left, Sara put Riley down and processed the scene. Once she was done, she walked back into the room. She looked at him. "I can't leave you here." She looked around and decided to take him with her. She found his diaper bag and packed some stuff together. Diapers, wipes, clothes, and bottles. She grabbed some formula as well. She was beginning to wonder about putting him in the car, when she realized she didn't have a car seat. I'm sure there has to be one around here. She searched until she found one in the closet. She ran down stairs, put the seat and diaper bag in her car, and went back and grabbed the baby. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I'm going to find out what happened to your mommy." Riley looked at her and grabbed for her hair. He pulled it and she let out a yelp. Riley laughed. "Oh, you think that was funny did you?" She replied and tickled him with her free hand. Riley just laughed some more. Sara arrived back at her car and fastened him in. She pulled out of the driveway and began to drive back to work. She was driving extra carefully making sure she and the baby were safe.  
  
Warrick found the house with no problem. He noticed that there were only a few cops at the home. He got out of his Tahoe and walked up to one of the cops. The cop looked at him. "You the CSI?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Warrick Brown. What's going on?"  
The cop turned to the couple standing outside. "Mr. and Mrs. Patterson said they came home and found their house trashed. Some of their valuables are gone and they called the police."  
Warrick looked at the cop. "So why call in the CSI?"  
"Well, here's the thing. There is this big cop convention tonight and all but four of our guys are there."  
Warrick didn't say anything else. He walked up to the couple. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Patterson, I'm Warrick Brown. I'm here to help find out what happened and who did it."  
Mr. Patterson shook his hand. "My wife and I came home and found the front door open. I told her to stay in the car and I went in. The living room was a mess. Stuff was thrown everywhere. I called the cops and that's it."  
Warrick nodded and thanked him. He then went inside the house. Looking around, he noticed that the place was a wreck. He started with the door and began to process the scene. The cops, he noticed, had left right after he talked to them. He couldn't believe it. Cops having a party while innocent people needed them. After collecting all the evidence he could, he headed back to the crime lab. He had been able to pull different sets of prints in the house. Hopefully the intruder had been careless and forgot to put on gloves. Warrick doubted it, but he could hope.  
  
Grissom was at the dumpster site checking out the body. The body in the dumpster looked to be a homeless person. The stench was from body odor as well as decay. He took pictures and the coroner took the body away. Grissom searched in and around the dumpster finding nothing to suggest fowl play. He did find booze cans though. Grissom decided that he would find out who the John Doe was and then he would decide if this indeed had been a murder or a natural death. He went back to his Tahoe and got in. He began to drive back to the lab. He hoped that the others weren't having a hard time with their cases.   
  
Sara made it to the lab. She had her camera and evidence in one hand. She had a diaper bag and baby in her other. She needed to get this evidence to Greg. She walked down the hall ignoring the strange looks the others were giving her. She found Greg in his usual area. He had the music playing but it wasn't as loud as it regularly was. "Hey Greg, I need you to analyze this stuff for me." She told him. She watched as he swung around to face her. His mouth dropped when he saw the baby. "What's that?"  
"A baby. Gee and your supposed to be smart." She said being sarcastic.  
Greg gave her an annoyed look. "I know that. Why do you have a baby?"  
Sara took in a deep breath and explained things to him. Greg listened with as much interest as he could. "What are you going to do with it?"  
"It has a name. His name is Riley and no before you ask I didn't name him. I found his baby book. To answer your question, I don't know. I'm going to try and find his family though. I have the mother's name, so I can use that information."  
"What about the father?"  
"I don't know. Grissom told me that the boyfriend called it in, but he wasn't there when I arrived. No one was there."  
Warrick came in the office and froze as soon as he saw the baby in Sara's arms. "Sara, did you and Nick find a way to have a baby faster than normal?"  
"Yeah Warrick, it's called finding it alone at a crime scene."  
Warrick couldn't believe it. "Man, those cops are lazy. I only had three with me and the officer told me there were only four on duty."  
Grissom walked in and heard the last of the conversation. "They're at a police function or something. All of them."  
"Well, that sucks. Obviously that's why we have these crime scenes. People know that the cops are busy."  
Grissom agreed with Warrick. He looked over at Sara and saw the baby. He rolled his eyes. "Sara" he began.  
She stopped him. "I know what you're going to say. First I wasn't going to leave him there alone. I'm not like that. Second I'm on my way to find his family. I'm not getting involved."  
"You're already involved." He told her. "I suggest you find its family as soon as you can."  
Greg looked over at him. "Actually he has a name. It's Riley."  
Grissom glared at him. "Not helping Greg."  
The young tech sunk back down in his chair. Grissom turned his attention to the other two. "Warrick please tell me you didn't bring a baby back with you."  
"No, just fingerprints."  
"Good." He turned his focus back on Greg. "I guess you will be busy for a while. Get some help if you can."  
Greg nodded and turned his back to them and began working. Grissom and the others walked out. He turned to Sara. "Go through the computers and try and find his family."  
She nodded and walked off carrying Riley. Riley reached up and pulled her hair. Once again Sara yelped and he laughed. Warrick grinned. "There's one thing I never thought I would see. Sara as a mother."  
"You're not helping Warrick. She's personally involved and she doesn't need encouragement from you."  
Warrick just looked at him. "You do know babies need attention. Sara's doing a good job. Until someone comes to claim that baby, she's the only family he's got. He's also attached himself to her."  
Grissom nodded. "I know. I suppose it will do her some good. She might be a mother one day."  
Warrick smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll call Nick and let him know. I wouldn't want him to be shocked out of his mind."  
Grissom watched as Warrick walked off. He turned his attention to his case and walked down to see Dr. Robbins and find out who his John Doe is.  
  
Warrick walked in the break room and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Nick's number. The phone rang and rang, but Nick didn't answer. Instead Warrick got the machine. He decided that he wasn't going to leave him a message about Sara having a baby, so he just hung up. He figured that he could help her in finding the baby's family though. He walked around and found her in one of the computer rooms. Riley was sitting on her lap and her face was focused on the screen in front of her. "Hey Sara" He said as he walked over and pulled a chair beside her. "How's the search going?" He sat down.  
She sighed and turned to face him. "Not good. I went through the birth records. The father's name isn't listed. Which tells me that; one the pregnancy wasn't planned and two that the father skipped out on her before she gave birth."  
Warrick nodded. "What about her parents?"  
"I just started scanning for them. You know the only pictures I saw in the house were of her and Riley."  
"You pulled prints from the house right?"  
Sara just glared at him. "Yes."  
"Her boyfriend's prints should come up."  
"We don't have a name for him yet and he wasn't there at the house. I find that really odd that he called and then he wasn't there."  
Warrick had given up a long time ago about what drives people do the things they do. "Maybe the reason why he left was because he killed her."  
"I thought about that."  
Riley started crying and Sara looked down. She frowned. "Great."  
Warrick looked at the baby. "What's wrong with him?"  
"I think he's sleepy. He probably needs to be changed as well."  
"Well, have fun cause I'm not changing a baby's diaper."  
Sara looked at him. "Men." She muttered. She saw the look on Warrick's face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't asking you to change it. Besides if I wanted someone to change it, I would have Nick to do it."  
Warrick laughed. "I tried calling him for you. I wanted him to know what was going on, but I got the machine."  
That caused a worry look to appear on her face. "Can you hold Riley for a minute?" Warrick reached out and she put the baby in his arms. He watched as Sara got up and cleared off the table across the room. Riley was still crying. Warrick was trying his best to get him to stop. Sara grabbed the diaper bag off the floor and pulled out a diaper and some wipes. She then walked back over to Warrick. She reached down and took Riley from him. Walking back to the table, she placed him down and began to change his diaper.   
Warrick had to admit he was amazed. He watched quietly as she changed the diaper. Riley stopped crying for minute, but began again after she was done. She threw away the dirty diaper and picked up the baby. She paced the floor and sang to him. Warrick just watched. He figured that she had forgot he was even there. Man, I wish Nick could see this he thought.   
  
Grissom was in autopsy watching the doctor examine the body. Dr. Robbins looked up at Grissom. He had just finished examining the body. "He died of a heart attack. I don't see anything that would suggest fowl play." He told Grissom.  
Grissom was pretty sure that the man on the table hadn't been murdered, but he wanted to make sure. "Thanks Doc."  
"No problem. It's nice to have a natural death for a change."  
Grissom nodded and went out the door. He decided to go check in on Sara and she if she's found the baby's family yet.  
  
Grissom finally found her in a computer room. She and Warrick were staring at the computer screen. He walked in and noticed that the overhead lights were off. "Why are the lights off?" He asked.  
Sara turned to look at him. "I turned them off so the lights wouldn't keep Riley up."  
Grissom looked around but didn't see the baby. Warrick noticed him searching so he pointed to Sara's left side. There on the floor was Riley. He was sleeping on some blankets. Where Sara got those was a mystery to Grissom. He turned his focus back to his team. "Having any luck?"  
Warrick answered. "Yeah, we found the kid's grandparents. Bad thing is they live in Boston. Sara called them, they are leaving tomorrow on an early flight and will be here tomorrow evening."  
Grissom nodded. "Good, have you found anything about your case?"  
Warrick shook his head. "I'm still waiting on Greg to get me those results."  
"Okay, I'm going to be in my office doing some paper work if you two need me."  
"Sure thing."  
Grissom left the room and headed for his office. Warrick turned and looked at Sara. "I think I'm going to go check and see if Greg's got my stuff ready. I'll see if has yours too."  
Sara smiled at him. "Okay, thanks."  
He got up and gave her one last smile. "I'll call you if he does. Later." With that he headed off to the lab.  
  
Greg was able to pull a few people together to help him. The results came out as soon as Warrick entered the room. Greg noticed him. "Hey I was about to call you. I got the results from the prints you sent me." Warrick smiled. "Cool." He took the information from Greg. Scanning the file, he noticed that two of the prints were from Mr. and Mrs. Patterson. The third set came back unknown. Warrick figured that. He will have to put them in AFIS. "Thanks Greg. Have you processed Sara's yet?"  
Greg nodded. "Yep, can you give this to her?" He handed Warrick another print out.  
"Sure thing. Thanks again Greg. See you later."  
Greg told him bye and turned his attention back to his job.  
  
Warrick was on his way to put the prints through AFIS, when he decided to try and call Nick again. The phone was picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"  
"Hey Nick, what's going on?"  
"Hey Warrick, not much."  
Warrick glanced at his watch. It was 3:30 in the morning and his friend sounded wide- awake. "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
"I slept most of the evening and night. I just woke up about thirty minutes ago."  
Warrick realized that's the reason why he didn't answer the phone. "I just wanted to tell you about our cases. Grissom found a body in the dumpster. I had to investigate a breaking and entering, and Sara had an actual death."  
"Wow, sounds like you guys are busy. So are you calling me cause you need some help?"  
Warrick laughed. "Yeah right. Actually I'm calling about Sara."  
He heard Nick inhale deeply on the other end. He quickly re-assured his friend. "She's okay, it's just that she had a surprise waiting for her at her scene."  
Nick exhaled. "What sort of surprise?"  
Warrick imagined that Nick was pacing or sitting on the edge of seat. "She found a baby. He was alone in the house with the exception of the dead mother."  
"That's not good. What did she do?"  
"What do you think she did? She brought the baby back with her, and hasn't let go of him yet. You should have seen her; changing his diaper and singing to him."  
Nick couldn't believe it. "Is the baby still there?"  
"Yeah, the grandparents are flying out tomorrow to get him. Until then Sara's taking care of him."  
"Okay, thanks for calling Warrick."  
"No problem. I just didn't want you to be shocked to death when you go to her house later and see a baby in her arms."  
Nick laughed. "Yeah, thanks again man."  
Warrick laughed along with him. "No problem. Talk to you later Nick." Warrick then hung up his cell phone. He walked into a room and put the prints in AFIS. He waited until the computer came up with a match. A few minutes later, a match was found. Bingo, he thought. He got the name of the person who belonged to the prints. After getting the information, he looked at Sara's file. He ran the prints for her. Again AFIS was able to come up with a match. He got all the information he need, and headed to find Sara.  
  
Sara was getting tired. She felt like she's been there for two straight nights. She looked down to the sleeping baby by her left foot. If only I could crawl down there and go to sleep with you, she thought. Warrick came in and smiled at her. "I got the results from your prints."  
"Good, thanks. Whose are they?"  
Warrick handed her the file. She glanced at it. The name on the file was Marcus Braddock. Sara wondered if he was the boyfriend. She guessed she would have to wait and see. Her cell phone rang breaking the silence in the room. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Sidle." She replied.   
"Sara, it's David. I just finished the autopsy on the mother."  
"What did you find?"  
"She was indeed murdered. She had a high level of toxins in her body. All of which was injected. I found the needle mark at the back of her neck. That leads me to believe she either didn't know the person was behind her, or she trusted the person."  
"Thanks David. I'll go back and see if I can find some more things."  
"No problem. Bye."  
She hung up her cell phone and turned her attention to Warrick. "I'm going back to the house and see if I can find a needle or something. David said that she was injected with toxins."  
"Okay, what about Riley?"  
Sara looked down at the sleeping baby. "I guess he's coming with me. At least he can be in his crib for a little bit."  
"Yeah, or you can drop him off at Nick's. I called him and let him know what was going on."  
She smiled. She really hadn't thought about what she was going to tell him. "I could I guess, but I think I should keep Riley with me. I mean he's used to me."  
Warrick shook his head. "Boy you're in trouble."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"What I mean is that when his family comes to get him, you're going to have a hard time letting go. Sara he's not your baby."  
"Don't you think I know that? I just want to make sure he's taken care of before they get here. As far as letting him go, I think I will be okay."  
Warrick didn't want to argue with her. He knew better. Still he didn't want to see her hurt. She meant a lot to him. "You know Sara, there is something you can do to make Riley's leaving not so hard."  
"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
"You and Nick could have a baby on your own."  
Sara playfully hit him on the arm. "You're not helping. Besides if I go on maternity leave who are you going to get to be your side kick?"  
Warrick laughed. "I'll find some one."  
"Well don't start looking yet." She walked over and gently picked up Riley. He was fast asleep. She smiled at Warrick and left the room. He watched her leave and smiled to himself. "It might be sooner than you think Sara." He said out loud and left the room to work on his case.  
  
Warrick decided he should go visit the guy whose prints he found at the Patterson's. The name that popped up was Raymond Meyers. Mr. Meyers lived in the bad part of town. Warrick usually tried to avoid this area, but tonight he had no choice. He drove around the neighborhood searching for the right house. He finally found it. It was not the neatest house he had seen. On the lawn, there were toys scattered everywhere. Warrick bravely stepped out of his car and approached the house. He knocked on the door and a black guy opened the door. He was about the same height as Warrick but the other man had forty more pounds on him. He looked at Warrick with distrust. "What do you want?" the man asked.  
"Mr. Meyers my name is Warrick Brown. I'm with the Vegas crime lab. I need to ask you a few questions."  
"Questions? What did I do now?"  
Warrick watched Mr. Meyers' body language. The other man looked nervous. "Do you know a couple called the Patterson's?"   
Meyers looked at Warrick and shook his head no.  
"That's funny because your fingerprints were found in their house."  
At that moment, Meyers lunged at Warrick and shoved him down. Meyers took off running. Warrick quickly got to his feet and ran after him. Meyers had the advantage of knowing the area, but he noticed that it didn't stop the man from chasing after him. He ran along a narrow alley and hopped over the fence. Warrick was about ten feet behind him and jumped up on the fence. He landed hard on the ground. The impact made his feet hurt but he couldn't stop running. He had a suspect to chase down.   
Meyers was slowing beginning to tire. He could feel his breath coming in gasps. He took a quick glance over shoulder and saw the other black man catching up to him. He wished he had grabbed his gun. He turned his attention back to the road ahead of him.   
Warrick was gaining on him. He was about three feet behind him, and Warrick jumped at him. He landed right on Meyers back. He knocked the man down and pulled out his cuffs. "You're under arrest." He told Meyers. He tried to handcuff him, but Meyers was able to knock Warrick off him. The cuffs went flying across the road. Meyer's fist slammed right into Warrick's face. The CSI felt the impact all the way down to his feet. Man, that hurt he thought. The man was about to hit him again but Warrick grabbed his fist and pulled him toward him. He was able to bring Meyers down. Warrick pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. "Put your hands in the air. If you make any sudden movements I will shoot you." Meyers didn't move, but slowly put his hands in the air. Warrick kept the gun pointed at him and walked over and grabbed the cuffs. He walked over and cuffed Meyers. He read Meyers his rights and walked him back to the car. Warrick was pretty sure his case was solved.  
  
Sara arrived back at the home of Rhonda Blevins. Sara had found out the victims name when she was searching for Riley's birth records. She had Riley in her arms as she walked back inside the house. She put him down in his crib and she began to look around Rhonda's bedroom. She looked for anything that could have been used to inject the toxins in her system. She spent two hours searching the house. She found nothing. She was beginning to get upset. She decided that whoever killed Rhonda took the needle with him. She knew that her next step would be in finding Marcus Braddock. She went back into Riley's room and picked up the now awake baby. She smiled at him and told him hey. He laughed at her and reached for her hair. Sara grabbed his tiny hand. "Not this time sweetie." She told him and let go of his hand. She began walking down the stairs when she heard the door open. She stopped walking and listened. The sound of feet hitting the floor echoed through the halls. She began carefully going down the stairs, trying desperately not to make any sudden sounds. As soon as she hit the last step, a man approached her. "What are you doing with my baby?"  
Sara stepped back. Her foot hit the bottom step. "My name is Sara Sidle. I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab. I've been investigating the death of Rhonda Blevins. Who are you?"  
The man glared at her. "My name is Marcus Braddock."  
"Sir, you called in her death but you weren't here earlier. May I ask why?"  
"That's none of your business. Hand the baby to me." Marcus' voice was demanding, but Sara didn't back down.  
"No." She responded firmly. "If you cared about this baby you wouldn't have left him alone."  
Marcus wasn't affected. "I suggest you hand him over now, or you're going to get hurt."  
"Like you hurt Rhonda?"  
Marcus gave her a cruel look. "She deserved it. She was sleeping with everyone she could. She wouldn't even take care of her own baby."  
"So you decided that you were going to punish her by killing her. That the only justice she deserved was death."  
"You don't understand."  
"No, you don't understand. You are going to jail for a long time. She might not have been a good mother now, but she was still this child's mother. Now you've taken that away from him. You're worse than she was."  
Marcus' face grew red. "You don't know anything. I'm not going to jail. You want to know why, because they aren't going to find me and by the time they find your body, it will be way too late."  
Sara knew she had to get Riley and herself out as quick as she could. "What about Riley? What are you going to do with him?"  
"I'm going to take care of him. He's my son."  
Sara tried to keep him talking. "Why isn't your name on the birth certificate?"  
"Rhonda didn't want it on there. She wasn't sure if he was really mine."  
"I'm sorry. I know that must be hard for you."  
Marcus nodded but kept his focus on Sara. Riley clung tightly around her. Marcus couldn't believe it. "My son likes you. I hope he doesn't get too attached."  
"Marcus, you don't have to do this." She said hoping that he would come to any senses he had left.  
"I have to. It's for Riley's sake."  
"Riley needs a home, a good stable one. I don't think you will be able to give him one."  
Marcus got right up in her face. Sara really didn't think he would hurt her while she was holding the baby. She was right, he didn't hurt her but he reached out for the baby. Sara jerked Riley back and ducked under Marcus. She took off in a hurry. She ran right out of the house. Riley began crying. She wanted to cry right along with him. She could hear footsteps coming behind her. She didn't have time to get into her car and start it. Marcus would reach her before she could even put the key in the ignition. So she ran. She held the baby with one hand and used the other one to grab her cell phone. She pulled it out and realized she was going to have trouble dialing. She held it in her palm and used her thumb and quickly dialed 911. The dispatcher answered. "911, what's your emergency?"  
Sara, out of breath, responded, "My name is Sara Sidle, and I'm being chased by a known murderer." She quickly gave the address. She soon lost her signal. I hope they got that before the signal died she thought. She glanced behind her and saw that Marcus hot on her trail. She focused her remaining energy and pushed her legs to move faster. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. Marcus pushed on her shoulder and caused her to drop to her knees. She was now facing him and didn't notice his hand until it came within inches of her face. She wasn't able to duck in time and she felt the impact of the hit across her face. She refused to give up Riley. Right when Marcus was reaching down for him, two police cars pulled up and the two cops got out. They pulled out their guns and arrested Marcus.   
One of the cops turned his attention to Sara. "You okay ma'am?" Sara nodded and tried to get her breathing under control. "He murdered Rhonda Blevins." She informed them. The cop got a statement from her and then left. Sara walked back to her car and buckled Riley in. He had stopped crying as soon as he saw the flashing blue lights. She quickly drove back to the lab to finish her report.  
  
Grissom had found out that his John Doe was in fact a homeless person. He was in his office filling out the report when Warrick walked in. "Hey Grissom, we got the guy that broke into the Patterson's home. He's in jail." Grissom nodded at him. "Good job."  
Sara walked in carrying Riley. "I found Rhonda's murderer and he's been arrested, and the grandparents are coming in this evening."  
"That's good. You both can go home now." He saw them grin and waved bye to them.   
Warrick and Sara both headed out for their cars. Riley was busy looking at Warrick. Warrick just smiled at him. "You know, he is kinda cute."  
Sara smiled. "Are we getting emotionally involved now?"  
He grinned at her. "Hey, I just said that he was cute. I didn't say I wanted to keep him."  
"I know. I was just teasing you."  
"Can I hold him?" Warrick asked. He reached out and Sara placed Riley in his arms. Riley wasn't too sure about this new guy holding him, but he didn't cry. Warrick walked with Sara to her car. He put Riley in the car seat and told him bye. He closed the door and looked at Sara. "So where are you headed?"  
"Home, I'm exhausted."  
"I hear that. I think I'm going to sleep all day and not wake up until the beginning of shift tonight."  
Sara laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."  
Warrick gave Riley on last look and began to walk off. Sara's voice stopped him. "Hey, Warrick, thanks for everything."  
He turned to her and smiled. "No problem. I'll see you tonight." He heard her tell him bye as he walked toward his car.  
Sara got her in her car and began her way home.  
  
Catherine was at Grissom's place waiting for him to get home. She had dropped Lindsey off at a friend's house. She was busy making breakfast when she heard the door open. Grissom walked in and instantly smelled eggs and bacon coming from his kitchen. He proceeded in the kitchen and smiled when he saw Catherine at the stove. "So, what did I do to get breakfast cooked for me?"  
She grinned at him. "You made me a very happy woman." She walked over and kissed him. He put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "I think I could get used to this."  
"We'll just see about arranging that." She told him. "So, how was work? Did you miss me?"  
"Always. As far as work goes, it wasn't bad. I actually had a good night. Warrick had a breaking and entering case and Sara had a baby."  
Catherine's eyes bulged out. "What?"  
Grissom took a minute to take in the humor he was getting from watching her face. He explained to her about Sara's case and her bringing the baby back with her.  
Catherine listened intensely. "I would have loved to see that. Who knows, we may make a mother out of her yet."  
"You mean Nick might make her a mother." He corrected her.  
"That's what I meant Gil. Anyway, you better eat your breakfast it's going to get cold."  
Grissom walked over and grabbed a plate. He gave Catherine one last kiss before they settled down and ate their breakfast.  
  
Nick had called Sara and asked if he could come over. She had agreed, so he was on his way. He had no idea what to say to her about the baby. She mentioned on the phone that she wanted him with her when she had to give Riley to his grandparents. He felt like she needed his support and he was going to give it to her. He arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door. She answered it. She gave him a smile and stepped back so he could enter. Once inside, he turned to her and kissed her. Sara was happy to see him. She closed the door and walked with him to the couch. Nick was looking around. "Where is he?"  
"He's on my bed asleep. Poor thing was tuckered out."  
Nick walked into her room and stared at the baby. He was in the middle of the bed and had his thumb in his mouth. Sara had put a stuffed animal beside him. She walked up beside Nick and put her arm around his shoulder. "I feel so sorry for him. He's never going to know his mother and he probably will never know his father either."  
Nick put his arm around her. "Don't worry, his grandparents are going to take good care of him. He's going to loved."  
"I know. I'm just glad he's not old enough to remember what happened."  
Nick led Sara out of the room and they sat on the couch. They talked about different things, mostly about their childhood. Nick told her about him being the youngest and that he hated being the baby of the family. Sara told him about how her parents were ex-hippies and that she had to raise herself. They talked about playing outside when they were little and that sometimes they both wished they could just go out and play. Riley's crying got both of their attentions. Sara got up and walked into the bedroom. Nick followed her and watched as she picked the baby up, changed his diaper, and played with him. Nick was amazed. He would have never guessed that Sara would be so caring and motherly. He wanted to see her like that more often. He could tell she was happy. Soon though, he thought, they have to give Riley back and Sara's going to breakdown. That's why she needed him with her.   
The rest of the afternoon Nick and Sara played with Riley. Nick helped fed him and change his diapers. The clock on the wall informed them that it was time to meet the grandparents. Nick and Sara gathered everything together and carried it out to the car. Sara put Riley in his car seat and got in the drivers side. They drove in silence to the airport. Once there, they unpacked and made their way to the luggage claim.   
A couple in their mid forties walked up to them. The man had dark hair, and he looked at Riley. He then focused his attention on Sara. "You must be Sara Sidle. I'm Alex Blevins. This is my wife Lucy. Thank you so much for taking care of Riley."  
Sara smiled at him and handed Riley over to Mrs. Blevins. "He's a really good baby. I'm sorry about your daughter."  
Mrs. Blevins held on to her grandson and kissed the top of his head. Riley began to cry and tried to turn and reach for Sara. "Looks like he's not too happy on leaving you Sara."  
"I know how he feels." She replied in a whisper.   
Mr. Blevins glanced at his watch. "Our departure flight is in thirty minutes. I guess we should get ready and go."  
Sara nodded and handed him Riley's stuff. "I feed him and changed him before we left. So he shouldn't be hungry for a while."  
Mrs. Blevins turned Riley around to face Sara. "Thanks again for taking care of my grandson."  
"Sure, it was no problem." She looked at Riley and grinned. "Guess this is good-bye Riley. You be a good boy for your grandparents. I'll miss you." She leaned down and kissed his head.   
Mr. and Mrs. Blevins gathered their things and headed for another gate. Sara and Nick watched them go until they were completely out of sight. Nick glanced at Sara and saw tears sliding down her cheeks. He quickly pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay honey. I know it hurts, but he's safe now."  
Sara silently cried and held onto Nick. After a few moments, she pulled away. She glanced up at him. "Thanks for coming with me."  
"I wanted to come. Besides I missed seeing you last night."  
They began to walk back out to Sara's car. "I missed you too. Don't worry we have to go to work now, so we get to see each other all night."  
Nick laughed. "Yeah, can't wait to see how much fun we're going to have tonight."  
Sara grabbed his hand and held it. "As long as we don't find another baby, I'll be fine."  
They arrived at her car and got in. Nick decided that he would drive them to work and let Sara get some rest before their shift started. Sara fell asleep on the ride to work. Nick glanced at her and smiled. He thought about what it might be like if he and Sara had a baby. Those thoughts stayed in his mind the rest of the way to work. When he pulled in, she woke up. He smiled at her. "Sleep good?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She looked out the passenger side window and stared at the doors. "I guess we have to go in now."  
"Yep. Cause if we don't, Grissom will be out here looking for us."  
She opened the door and stepped out and waited for Nick to join her. He got out and shut the door and walked over to Sara's side. She closed her door and walked with him to the entrance. Nick held her hand the entire way. She felt happy and loved and she thought about Riley. She hoped that one day he will feel the same happiness that she is right now. They walked in the break room and greeted the others. Sara knew it would take a while for her to get used to Riley being gone, but she had her friends to help her. Sara looked them and then focused her attention back to Nick. She began to think about what it would be like to have a family with him. Maybe one day, she thought. Right now her friends were her family and that was good enough for her. For now.  
  
Fin~ 


End file.
